<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ADORE {l.s} by stupidxvisor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593561">ADORE {l.s}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxvisor/pseuds/stupidxvisor'>stupidxvisor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Catholicism, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Harry Styles as Hades, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Louis Tomlinson as Persephone, Luke Hemmings as Zeus, M/M, Niall Horan as Poseidon, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Oral Sex, Rape, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Top Harry, Transphobia, larry stylinson - Freeform, wrath - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxvisor/pseuds/stupidxvisor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's confidence wavered, his blue eyes full of sadness. "Are you saying you wouldn't fight for me?"</p><p>Harry sighed and brushed his fingers along the omega's soft cheek. "Darling, I would burn this world for you."</p><p>*****<br/>Reincarnations are a tricky thing.</p><p>It's a known fact that a single soul can carry through multiple lifetimes, and the same thing can be said for soulmates. Every single soul started out intertwined with another, but they were torn apart by an angry god.</p><p>Finding your other half in every life you experience is considered a great adventure with unspeakable hardships. </p><p>Some reincarnations are more powerful than most, though.</p><p>Sometimes, albeit rarely, there are souls born as direct reincarnations of gods and goddesses. It keeps said beings powerful and immortal.</p><p>Louis is the Omegan goddess of Spring.</p><p>Harry is the Alpha King of the Underworld.</p><p>The funny thing is...they have no idea that they are meant for each other. They live completely separate lives, unaware that one crazy party would send their worlds crashing down.</p><p>And burning to ashes.</p><p>******</p><p>{A.N} Inspired by the Greek Myth of Hades and Persephone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Niall Horan/Ashton Irwin, Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Persephone had it right.<br/>If you must go, you might as well<br/>take all of spring with you—"<br/>― Cathy Linh Che</p><p>"Where is she!?"</p><p>Persephone stiffened at the sound of Demeter's furious voice. It thundered through the walls of the elegant palace, where the small Queen had been cuddling Cerberus on the cool marble steps.</p><p>Cerberus growled as he smelled Persephone's fear.</p><p>Her mother was here.</p><p>Persephone stood on her bare feet, silently soothing Cerberus's protective anger. Her deep purple gown brushed the floor and her crown felt heavy on her head as she bolted for the throne room, where Hades had been spending the day.</p><p>This is bad.</p><p>Terrifying.</p><p>Persephone burst through the entrance to the dimly lit throne room, Cerberus on her heels. Sure enough, like an angry lioness without her cub, Demeter stood angrily in front of Hades. Her usually neat brown hair was down and wild, her eyes red with fury.</p><p>The same fury that Persephone saw every day as a child.</p><p>"Mother."</p><p>Demeter 's red eyes flickered to Persephone, immediately softening to the usual murky brown. "Kore. Thank the gods you're alright."</p><p>"Persephone." </p><p>Hades corrected coolly, his dark eyes incredibly sharp as he looked at Demeter. The Goddess of Agriculture stiffened and Persephone inwardly smirked. "Her name is Persephone, Demeter. She is my Queen, so you will treat her as such."</p><p>"Queen?" Demeter repeated. "Queen of what?"</p><p>Persephone summoned her courage, plastering a neutral look on her features. "Queen of the Underworld, mother. Goddess of Spring, Bringer of Death."</p><p>Demeter's face crumpled, quickly replaced by rage. Not towards Persephone, but towards Hades. "You coward. You kidnap my daughter then force her to marry you? I will be reporting this to Hera!"</p><p>"She already knows." Hades said smugly, smirking. "She blessed the marriage herself."</p><p>Silence hung in the air, the shadows flickering in the light of the fire.</p><p>Demeter suddenly stood tall, her brown eyes red with rage. "If Kore doesn't return home, I'll cast eternal winter upon the world. Mankind will continue to die, and that will be on your heads."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Here."</p><p>Persephone looked up from her hands, luminescent tears falling down her cheeks. Hades kneeled in front of her, placing a piece of fruit in her hands.</p><p>A dark pomegranate sparkled in the firelight.</p><p>"Hades?" Persephone whispered, sniffling out of sadness. "Zeus is coming to fetch me, and you're handing me a pomegranate?"</p><p>Hades chuckled, taking one of Persephone's soft hands in his own. "If you eat this, you won't be able to leave. You can stay here with me."</p><p>Pure joy coursed through Persephone's veins.</p><p>She could stay?</p><p>"Kore?!" </p><p>The joy was quickly replaced by fear as Demeter's voice thundered through the palace. Persephone panicked, grasping Hades' hand tighter. "Hades, don't let her take me."</p><p>"Just eat, darling."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Sun Never Shines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I will love you and only you until the stars are shaken out of the sky."<br/>― Rachel Alexander</p><p>M A R Y - A N N E   (Louis's mother)</p><p>"A healthy boy!"</p><p>The disheveled omega grinned weakly, pride glowing through her pretty features. Doctors and nurses moved all around her, taking care of the small child that was wrapped in blankets. With no husband or alpha by her side, she definitely needed a strong alpha son.</p><p>The doctor checked over the crying baby quickly, eyes widening at the small bit of ink on the infant's collarbone. "Oh, my gods. Laney, fetch the mythologist!"</p><p>"What is it?" Mary-Anne croaked, concerned for her baby. "Give me my baby!"</p><p>Dr. Elizabeth nodded, gray eyes excited. She placed the bundle of blankets on the omega's chest, smiling as the infant's cries ceased. "He's a healthy omega, Miss Tomlinson."</p><p>Mary-Anne froze, the joy in her chest being replaced by clear disgust.</p><p>Male omegas can only mate with male alphas. Which meant that her child, her pride and joy, would be gay. It goes against everything her religion stood for.</p><p>Everything she hated.</p><p>What about her reputation? What would her church think of her having an omegan son? Mary-Anne could already hear the laughter and mocking whispers.</p><p>Before she could voice her opinion, the door to the delivery room burst open to reveal a well-dressed alpha and a beta nurse. The alpha had a large book in his hands and glasses on his scrawny face.</p><p>Mary-Anne's nose wrinkled in disgust.</p><p>It was a mythologist's job to identify soul markings on children. They believed in false gods, whereas Mary-Anne believes in the one true God. Soul Markings are signs that a child's soul is a reincarnated version of a false god.</p><p>They are just witches, in her opinion.</p><p>"Bring me the child." The man whispered in a gravelly voice, watching with calm eyes as the doctor lifted the baby off of Mary-Anne's chest.</p><p>The omega made a noise in protest, but everyone ignored her.</p><p>The alpha cleared his throat, gently taking the baby from the doctor. He held the whimpering omega in one arm, opening the book with the other. Mary-Anne couldn't do anything about this man touching her son.</p><p>Despite her religious beliefs, this alpha's duty was to look at her son.</p><p>"This can't be right."</p><p>One of the nurses looked confused. "What can't be right, sir?"</p><p>The mythologist looked from the baby's wrist to his book multiple times, his beady eyes wide. "You said that he's a male omega?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>The alpha sighed, nodding to himself and closing his book. He looked at Mary-Anne as he placed the baby on her chest again. "Congratulations, Miss Tomlinson. Your son is the newest Goddess of Spring."</p><p>What?</p><p>"I think you're confused." Mary-Anne snapped, furrowing her eyebrows. "Even if I believed in such blasphemy, a boy can't be a goddess."</p><p>The alpha sighed, reaching forward and grasping the child's tiny hand and revealing his wrist. "Due to the law, I have to respect your religion, but your son has a narcissus flower on his wrist. None of you are aware of mythology, so I will explain without giving too much away."</p><p>Mary-Anne's eyes flickered to the mark, eyes wide.</p><p>A beautiful, delicately drawn flower was dark against her son's skin.</p><p>"A narcissus flower is the Mark of Per- Kore. The goddess of Spring."</p><p>Mary-Anne wrinkled her nose in distaste. Such a feminine mark on her son's skin filled her with pure disgust. It was sickening. "Can you get rid of it? No son of mine will believe is such false bullshit."</p><p>The alpha mythologist blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"I refuse to raise a false god."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"I can't take this away, Miss. Tomlinson." The alpha deadpanned, eyes narrowed. "Whether or not you believe in such things, your son will go on to do great things. He's very powerful."</p><p>Mary-Anne sighed, looking at her son again. "What am I supposed to do with him, then?"</p><p>The mythologist pursed his lips. "You can put him up for adoption, or you can raise him. I can tell that you love him very much, so I think that you should raise him the best that you can."</p><p>This idiot was right about that one thing. Despite her obvious disgust, Mary-Anne loves this small bundle of joy with all of her heart. She wanted to see him grow and become his own person. </p><p>Mary-Anne hummed, adjusting the baby so it was looking at her. He had large blue eyes and an adorable button nose. Dark eyelashes, wet with tears, framed his eyes. He was watching his mother with curiosity, making her smile.</p><p>"I'll raise him," Mary-Anne murmured, allowing the small infant to grasp at her hand. Soft gurgles escaped his lips as he smiled.</p><p>The mythologist nodded, beckoning at the doctor. "Bring the birth certificate. We need a name to register him, Miss. Tomlinson."</p><p>Mary-Anne nodded. "Louis William Tomlinson, please."</p><p>*****</p><p>1 9  Y E A R S  L A T E R</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis knows a lot of things.</p><p>Not all of them are good, mind you, but plenty of them are significant.</p><p>For example, the small omega knows the name of every plant that's ever existed. He knows the mating season of every animal, and he knows weather cycles. He knows that death is inevitable and that all things will eventually die to become something new.</p><p>It's all incredibly fascinating to him, that silly circle of life.</p><p>Louis loves taking something that has died and growing something new in its place. All he has to do is blink and vibrant flowers with thick vines would begin to grow. </p><p>As he grew older, Louis learned that not everybody has gifts like these. His mother would often chastise him for using his power in front of people and worry that someone saw. His mother is one of the people who doesn't have amazing gifts like these.</p><p>She's just a simple omega that likes church.</p><p>Louis also knows that there are different religions. 80% of the population believes in the shared Greek and Roman Pantheon, while the remaining 20% believe in something else. He was raised as a Catholic, but the small doesn't truly believe in any of it.</p><p>He's literally a Goddess!</p><p>During the spring and summer, he literally glowed with vibrant happiness that everybody else seemed to lack. His blue eyes always sparkled and his cheeks held a certain tint of pink. He always showed up to school with flower crowns in his hair, even in the cold of winter.</p><p>Louis also knows that he hates his mother.</p><p>She always told him that he wasn't allowed to date and that he had to wear 'boy' clothes that always felt weird on his skin. She thought that he was a perfect little angel.</p><p>And Louis plays that part perfectly.</p><p>"Louis, come on!"</p><p>The small omega blinked out of his daze, pretty ocean eyes scanning his body in the tall mirror. He's been going to University for about a month, so Michael told him that it was time for his first college party.</p><p>Louis hummed, adjusting the red dress that clung to his body like a second skin. It cupped his bum and stopped around mid-thigh, glittering in the light of his dorm room.</p><p>"You look fine!" Michael huffed in annoyance, grabbing Louis by the arm and dragging him out the door of their dorm. "We're gonna be late, you idiot!"</p><p>Louis let out a squeak, grabbing the leather cuff he always wore before Michael shut the door. His mother taught him to hide his dark 'tattoo', and the last thing he needed was to have another complaint call from her.</p><p>"Let's go, bitch."</p><p>****</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"No."</p><p>Harry didn't even look up from his paperwork, tapping his pen on his desk out of pure habit. Luke and Niall, who were standing in the doorway to his office, froze. The green-eyed alpha sighed in annoyance, finally looking at them.</p><p>"You didn't even hear what we wanted to say!" Luke exclaimed, pouting like a child. </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. "I didn't need to. It was probably something stupid."</p><p>Luke acted like he didn't hear the older alpha, sauntering into Harry's office as he owned it. Technically he did, considering that he was the reincarnation of Zeus. "Wrong. I was gonna say something incredibly smart!"</p><p>"Right," Harry grumbled, focusing on his paperwork again. "What do you want?"</p><p>The youngest king grinned like a kid at Christmas. "Calum is throwing a party, and I figured you could use a night out!"</p><p>Harry blinked. "No."</p><p>"No?" Luke repeated as he'd never heard the word before. "But you've been working nonstop for ages! And think of the possible omegas you could meet!"</p><p>The eldest king rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "I'm working because I'm a King, you idiot. I have to make sure that only certain people get reincarnated and others don't."</p><p>"But you also need to find your Queen."</p><p>Right.</p><p>People like Harry don't fall in love. He lives in constant darkness and despair, where no sunlight ever shines. He's made his peace with it, but he could never force someone down here. He's rough and calloused and scarred beyond belief.</p><p>Hell, he wouldn't even allow his family to visit.</p><p>Because of the black symbol on his wrist (a three-headed dog), Harry is forced into a life of solitude and darkness. He wants someone to love, someone to give him a bit of sunshine.</p><p>But after all, the sun never shines in the Underworld.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eyes Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I felt like an animal, and animals don't know sin, do they?"<br/>― Jess C. Scott</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Who's hosting this party again?"</p><p>Michael parked his ratty Honda Civic in front of a frat house, humming as he smirked to himself. He fixed his bright red hair in the rearview mirror, adjusting his dress out of pure habit. "Calum Hood. He's the reincarnation of Dionysus-"</p><p>"The god of wine and ecstasy," Louis murmured, catching Michael off guard.</p><p>Michael is a normal person. He's a normal omega who's been Louis's best friend since they were kids, growing up in the same pristine neighborhood. He has no idea that the blue-eyed omega is a goddess, and he's determined to keep it that way.</p><p>Not because Louis didn't trust him, but because he's terrified that Michael will think he's weird. Boys can't be goddesses...it just wasn't plausible.</p><p>"Exactly." Michael smiled instead of asking how Louis knew that. "I've heard he throws some pretty good parties."</p><p>Louis nods, anxiety curling in his stomach. "And you're sure that my mum won't find out? I can't afford tuition on my own, Michael."</p><p>The green-eyed omega sighed sympathetically, nodding at Louis. "Everyone will be too busy getting drunk and high, Lou. Don't worry about it."</p><p>"O-okay." </p><p>Both Omegas stepped out of the car. Michael wore a black dress that contrasted his pale skin perfectly, while Louis wore a shimmery red one that hugged his curves and was much too short. Even in the dark, his skin held a certain glow that was almost distracting.</p><p>As they walked up to the house, Louis quickly noticed that people were staring.</p><p>It made his glowing skin immediately redden.</p><p>"I think this is a bad idea," Louis mumbled, pulling his dress further down his thighs. "People are staring, Michael."</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing Louis's wrist and pulling him along. "They're staring because you look good, Louis. Get used to it, sweetie."</p><p>Louis nodded shyly, allowing his best friend to lead him to the open door.</p><p>The house was full of people, smelling heavily of weed and pheromones. Music thumped loudly and laughter radiated out of the open door. Louis gulped, trying to control his emotions before he did something stupid.</p><p>Like making flowers grow out of nowhere.</p><p>He did that once.</p><p>Michael grinned mischievously as soon as they were inside, his green eyes bright and full of trouble. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Do you want anything specific?"</p><p>"Um," Louis bit his lip, slightly embarrassed. "Can I just have some water?"</p><p>The green-eyed omega rolled his eyes at Louis's request. "Our first college party and you want water? Seriously?"</p><p>Louis blushed. "I just don't want to drink. One of us has to be sober, Michael."</p><p>"Fair point. I'll be back."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega watched Michael leave, anxiety turning in his stomach as he realized he was alone. Louis sighed nervously and started to make his way through the crowded house. Bodies moved against him, making him squeak.</p><p>Sensual music thumps through the speakers and color were scattered throughout the crowd of hormonal wolves. There was a lot of kissing and touching, and it made Louis blush.</p><p>"E-excuse me..." Louis murmured, moving his way past a couple that was making out in the doorway. "Sorry."</p><p>The couple ignored him, still clinging to each other.</p><p>Louis finally made his way to the center of the large house, where he saw a couch. the seats were relatively empty, except for a few discarded cups and beer cans. </p><p>This is a good spot to wait for Michael.</p><p>The small omega sat on the couch, crossing his legs and tapping his foot. He felt incredibly nervous, especially since he could feel the urge to use his powers. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch, waiting to burst from his fingertips.</p><p>"I've never seen you before."</p><p>Louis blinked out of his daze, looking up at a brown-eyed alpha in confusion. "What?"</p><p>The unknown alpha chuckled, fixing his snapback and taking a sip of his beer. The way his eyes were scanning Louis made the omega slightly uncomfortable. The small omega doesn't know this person, so why is he talking to him?</p><p>"Are you a freshman?" The alpha smirked, sitting next to Louis. "I've met most of the people here, but I haven't seen you before."</p><p>Louis bit his lip shyly. "I start classes next week. Just getting settled in."</p><p>The alpha nodded, taking another drink of his beer. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Louis." </p><p>The alpha grinned at Louis's answer, offering a hand to the small omega. "I'm Liam. God of music, prophecy, and medicine."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Louis smiles softly, shaking Liam's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you. I didn't know that so many gods went to school here."</p><p>Liam shrugged, sitting back against the couch. "Most of the people here graduated a while ago. Luke is probably here somewhere, and he's basically Zeus. Fuckboy tendencies and all."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Wait, Zeus?</p><p>"Isn't he basically a King?" Louis cocked his head to the side. "What's he doing at a party like this one?"</p><p>The alpha chuckled at Louis' question, making the omega blush in the hazy light. "Luke is the youngest of the three musketeers. He doesn't act like a King, just a hormonal teenage boy."</p><p>Louis laughed, his pretty blue eyes bright. "The three musketeers?"</p><p>"That's what we call the three kings," Liam explained, smiling fondly at the omega. "Luke is the youngest. Niall, or Poseidon, is the middle child. Then we have Harry."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega's eyebrows furrowed. Liam looked like he didn't want to talk about this one as much, which confused him. What was so bad about the last King? He's never even heard of Harry before, especially since he grew up a sheltered omega.</p><p>Louis licked his lips, cocking his head to the side. "What is Harry the King of?"</p><p>Liam cringed, brown eyes uncomfortable. "He rules over the Underworld. Most people stay away from him because they think he's Death, but he's actually the god of wealth."</p><p>"The Underworld?" Louis repeated, the name foreign on his tongue. "I grew up Catholic, so I don't know much about the Greek Pantheon."</p><p>The alpha shrugged. "None of us do. It's part of the whole reincarnation thing, honestly. We have to figure out our destinies on our own, without the help of our past lives."</p><p>That makes a lot more sense now.</p><p>But Louis can't help but be curious about the Underworld. It sounded like Hell, but less scary. "So what's the Underworld? I'm just curious."</p><p>"Basically, that's where you go when you die," Liam murmured, taking a sip of his nearly empty beer. "Harry's job is to decide which souls get reincarnated again and which ones don't. He's usually really depressing to be around, honestly."</p><p>Louis pursed his lips, processing the information in his head.</p><p>Having that much control must be stressful. </p><p>Liam noticed Louis's expression immediately, his somber expression softening. "But don't worry. Harry doesn't come to parties, so you don't have to be scared."</p><p>Scared?</p><p>The blue-eyed omega isn't scared. If anything, he feels sympathetic to this mysterious Harry. Being constantly surrounded by dead people sounds incredibly lonely. Louis doesn't know what he'd do if he couldn't be around people or feel the warm sunshine.</p><p>It's sad.</p><p>"Louis?!!" Michael's panicked voice reached Louis's ears, making the omega lookup. "Where the fuck are you?"</p><p>The green-eyed Omega was a few ways from the couch, looking terrified when he couldn't find his friend. Louis shot Liam an apologetic smile before standing up. "Michael! Over here!"</p><p>Michael finally spotted Louis, green eyes softening as he made his way over. In his hands was a red cap and a water bottle, along with his phone. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that the blue-eyed omega was sitting next to an alpha.</p><p>"I was gone for five minutes, and you're already being hit on?" Michael teased, sitting next to Louis. He looked at Liam, holding out his hand. "I'm Michael."</p><p>Liam shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Liam."</p><p>Michael nodded, pulling his hand away. He waggled his eyebrows between the two, green eyes bright. "So what were you guys talking about? I'm intrigued."</p><p>Louis blushed at Michael's suggestive tone. "We were talking about the Underworld, actually. Strange concept, but it's really cool."</p><p>"The Underworld?" Michael repeated, an eyebrow raised. "Why?"</p><p>Liam shrugged. "He had questions. It's nice to see a normal person interested in Mythology, so I was glad to answer his questions."</p><p>Louis inwardly cringed.</p><p>He's not normal.</p><p>Far from it, actually.</p><p> </p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"I can't believe I agreed to this."</p><p>Harry stared distastefully at the frat house, green eyes narrowed as a random teenager threw-up on the lawn. He was wearing a black silk button-up that wasn't fully buttoned and black slacks. Niall and Luke stood next to him with excited looks on their faces.</p><p>Niall, ever the chaotic hyper one, patted Harry's shoulder. "You deserve this, Harry. You're not even thirty yet and you have gray hair!"</p><p>"I do NOT!" Harry snapped, anxiously fiddling with his heavy rings. "I'm much too old for shit like this, though."</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, patting Harry on the back. "Don't worry, Harry. I know plenty of Omegas who would be down for 'talking' to you. Especially girls."</p><p>Harry wrinkled his nose. "I came to make sure you two don't do anything stupid. I'm not here to mingle with anybody."</p><p>"Whatever you say, H." Niall sang, bolting for the house. "Let's party!"</p><p>****</p><p>The house is full of people, pheromones heavy in the air, and loud music echoing off the walls. As soon as Harry stepped through the door, a few omegas and alphas alike immediately scattered. It immediately made him scoff and roll his eyes.</p><p>This is exactly why he doesn't listen to Luke.</p><p>Or Niall, for that matter. Those two idiots share a single brain cell.</p><p>I keep on fallin'</p><p>In and out of love</p><p>With you</p><p>The song thumps through the speakers as Harry makes his way through the house. He's been in this frat house before because Luke used to live here, but it's still relatively confusing. Especially with all the pheromones in the air.</p><p>The multiple scents were mixed with drugs and alcohol, though, so it was relatively nauseating for Harry. He's never been a people person.</p><p>"See anyone you like?" Luke asked, a drink already in his hand as he winked at a few omegas. "You can tell me, H."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, leaning against a space along the wall. "I told you that I'm not here for that, Luke. Unlike you, I don't sleep with everybody."</p><p>Sometimes I love ya</p><p>Sometimes you make me blue</p><p>Sometimes I feel good</p><p>At times I feel used</p><p>Lovin you darling'</p><p>Makes me so confused</p><p>Luke didn't even blink at Harry's insult, just shrugging his shoulders as he looked around the party. "There isn't one person you're interested in? Just look around and see if anyone catches your interest."</p><p>"If I do, will you stop harassing me?"</p><p>The youngest king nodded eagerly, taking a drink of his beer. "I totally will."</p><p>Harry scoffed and looked up from his feet. Everyone looked the same to him, young and completely idiotic. There was even a drunk fool vomiting in the corner, which was honestly disgusting.</p><p>In the midst of it all, though, something caught Harry's eye.</p><p>Or rather, someone.</p><p>A short omega sat in the center of the room with a nearly empty water bottle in his hands. His skin had a certain golden glow, despite the darkness of the room. He was wearing a glittery red dress that revealed his collarbones and clung to his curves like a second skin.</p><p>That's not what interested him, though.</p><p>The unknown omega had the prettiest blue eyes Harry had ever seen.</p><p>They were bright and framed by thick lashes, standing out against his glowing skin. He was laughing at the omega next to him, who honestly looked well past drunk at this point.</p><p>"Who are you looking at?" Luke questioned, trying to follow Harry's gaze. "I can't figure out where you're looking."</p><p>Harry blinked, finally tearing his eyes away from the sweet creature in front of him. "Do you know that omega on the couch? Red dress, and a water bottle in his hands?"</p><p>The blue-eyed alpha's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the couch. As soon as Luke saw the omega, who is absolutely glowing (in Harry's opinion), he started to snicker. "I can now say that you have found one omega I haven't slept with."</p><p>"But do you know him?" Harry pressed, green eyes flickering to the omega again. "I thought you knew everybody, Luke."</p><p>Luke took another drink of his beer. "I do not. Why don't you go talk to him?"</p><p>Harry blanched, shy panic immediately tightening in his chest. "Absolutely not! I don't have the people skills to just walk up to him and chat, Luke. The only people I talk to are dead!"</p><p>"I think you should." Luke reasoned, blue eyes full of amusement. "If he's got you this flustered, you should go do something about it. Especially since plenty of alphas are already looking at him"</p><p>The eldest king looked at the blue-eyed omega again, biting the inside of his cheek. sure enough, like moths attracted to light, multiple alphas were staring at the omega with hungry stares.</p><p>Fucking teenagers.</p><p>Harry twisted one of his heavy rings anxiously. "What do I say, then? I don't want to freak him out, Luke."</p><p>"Why would you freak him out?"</p><p>The eldest king rolled his eyes at the dumb question, looking at Luke. "Because I'm the King of the underworld, Luke. I live in constant darkness surrounded by dead people. Everyone assumes that I'm the literal god of Death!"</p><p>Luke blinked multiple times. "I honestly forgot."</p><p>Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look, even if I stood a chance, I wouldn't be able to think properly enough to form a sentence. With eyes like that, I don't know anyone who could."</p><p>"Well, apparently Liam can."</p><p>Harry froze muscles stiff. "What?"</p><p>Luke pointed in the omega's direction again. "He's talking to Liam, Harry. If there's anybody more of a fuckboy than me, it's definitely Liam Payne."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha spun around to look at the sweet creature again. Sure enough, like a fucking weed in the middle of a garden, Liam Payne was flirting with the unknown omega that currently had Harry's attention.</p><p>Instant jealousy coursed through his veins.</p><p>Which honestly doesn't make sense, considering that Harry hasn't said a word to the blue-eyed Omega. Why is he jealous?</p><p>"Forget what I just said." harry growled, his jaw clenched. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Luke watched as Harry stormed off, an amused smile on his lips. "Sure you will, Harry. Sure you will."</p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Soft Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are enough to drive a saint to madness or a king to his knees."<br/>― Grace Willows</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>Louis stood, placing his water bottle next to Michael and Liam. "I need some fresh air, so I'm heading outside for a second. It won't belong."</p><p>Liam nodded, relaxing his posture again. "Head out the back. It's less crowded."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Louis made his way through the house again, feeling flustered and hot. Halfway through the conversation, he started feeling a little emotionally overwhelmed. It was like his body, his very soul, was full of adrenaline and excitement.</p><p>It was strange.</p><p>That's why the small omega decided to go sit outside. Louis's probably overheated and the smell of weed was probably affecting his brain.</p><p>Louis stumbled outside, the chilly night air nipping at his skin. The birthmark on his wrist wouldn't stop tingling and burning, so much so that it was driving him crazy.</p><p>What the hell is going on?</p><p>The backyard had a few people scattered throughout, mostly just drunks passed out against the white fence. The green grass looked incredibly welcoming to Louis, especially since the small omega had been wearing strappy heels for most of the night.</p><p>With a sigh, Louis bent over and unfastened the straps on his black heels. When he was younger, the blue-eyed Omega loved sitting in the grass and watching the stars.</p><p>He didn't have much of a chance to do that anymore.</p><p>The grass felt nice against his bare feet, instantly making him feel at peace. His skin still felt unusually warm though, and his birthmark only burned hotter. Louis' hands twitched as he contemplated removing the bracelet he used to keep it covered.</p><p>But he shouldn't.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>A soft voice graced Louis's ears, making the small omega jump in his skin. Subconsciously, although neither of them noticed, a simple blue flower sprouted by his bare feet. It was hardly noticeable, especially considering that the omega had something else to look at.</p><p>A tall alpha was studying him, green eyes confused and eyebrows furrowed. He was dressed in all black, the soft fabric of his open shirt moving in the breeze. Expensive rings glittered in the moonlight, making the stars look like dim night lights.</p><p>This alpha radiated dominance and power.</p><p>"I'm fine," Louis murmured, licking his lips. "Just not a party person."</p><p>The alpha nodded, his green eyes never leaving Louis's skin. "I get that. I'm not a party person either, but I have two idiots who would probably do something stupid if I wasn't here."</p><p>Louis laughed, completely oblivious to the starstruck look on the alpha's face. "I'm here because my friend insists on having a proper college experience."</p><p>"Sounds chaotic."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega nodded, grinning. "He's extremely chaotic. But it's bearable."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha smiled as well, his eyes flickering to the spot beside Louis. "Do you mind if I join you? I don't drink so parties aren't as fun as they should be."</p><p>"Depends." Louis hummed, licking his lips. "Are you going to introduce yourself?"</p><p>His green eyes widened and a red blush spread across his skin. It made Louis laugh, because who knew an alpha could get so flustered? "Oh my gods, I'm an idiot."</p><p>Louis giggled, licking his lips. "Only a little bit. I'm Louis."</p><p>"Louis." The unknown alpha repeated, making Louis's shiver. His name sounded so good coming from this stranger's lips, but he couldn't figure out why.</p><p>The alpha pursed his lips, taking cautious steps to join the smiling omega in the grass. The air around them felt incredibly light and breathable, despite the small fact that they didn't know each other.</p><p>"I'm Harry."</p><p>Louis blinked. "Harry. It suits you."</p><p>"So do you." Harry blurted without processing the words in his head. "Fuck, I meant-"</p><p>The omega giggled again, waving his apologies away. "I know what you meant, Harry. You're awfully nervous, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>Harry is NOT okay.</p><p>This beautiful omega looks even prettier in the soft moonlight, his blue eyes exceptionally bright and more dazzling than any stone Harry had back at home. Interacting with Louis took away all of his inhibitions, leaving him a flustered mess.</p><p>He's not usually like this.</p><p>"I'm fantastic," Harry admitted, feeling extremely thankful that the darkness his the blush on his cheeks. "Just having trouble forming proper sentences."</p><p>Louis cocked his head to the side, a small smile on his lips. "Why?"</p><p>Harry internally panics for a split second. Not sure if he should be honest say something smart. But just like before, the green-eyed alpha blurted out his first thought. "I can't think properly with such a pretty omega in my presence."</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega immediately blushed a soft pink and smiling, filling Harry with immense satisfaction. Being the reason behind Louis's pretty smile gives him a warmth he's never felt before. It was intoxicating.</p><p>Everything about him is intoxicating, though.</p><p>His scent was absolutely driving Harry up the wall. it was tangy and sweet, and absolutely addictive. The alpha couldn't quite place it, though.</p><p>It was familiar.</p><p>"You think I'm pretty?" Louis mumbled shyly, playing with his dress. "Thank you."</p><p>Harry's hand twitches, the urge to touch the blushing omega incredibly strong. Instead, the king digs his palm into the ground. "I think that you're beautiful. And don't thank me, darling. It's a privilege to compliment you."</p><p>Thank the gods that his brain is cooperating now.</p><p>Harry cannot afford to embarrass himself right now.</p><p>"Do you call every omega you meet that, or am I just special?" Louis teased, finally looking away from Harry's gaze. He sighed softly, looking at the moon. "I should head back inside soon."</p><p>Harry blinks, not wanting this moment to end at all. "I should tell you that I don't meet very many omegas. And even if I did, none of them are nearly as pretty as you are."</p><p>Louis blushed again, biting his lip. "You're a pretty big flirt, Harry."</p><p>"Not really," Harry murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just honest."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega smiled again, shifting his weight so he could get to his feet. Harry wanted to grab Louis's hand and force him to stay, but he couldn't. He has to use what little self-control he has. </p><p>Louis fixed his dress shyly, still blushing a soft pink. "Good luck with your two idiots, Harry. It was nice having some company."</p><p>"Right." Harry cleared his throat, getting to his feet. He offered his hand to Louis, his heart in his throat as he stared at the omega. "It was nice meeting you, Louis."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega smiled a bright sunshine smile. It made Harry's skin tingle as they shook hands. The tingle turned into a full burning sensation squarely on the alpha's wrist.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Louis noticed Harry's pained expression, his pretty baby blues full of concern. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"My birthmark's burning," Harry said stiffly, the pain in his wrist getting more intense the longer he touched Louis's soft skin.</p><p>The omega stiffened, recognition flashing in his eyes before being replaced by concern again. "Y-you're a god? I didn't know that."</p><p>Harry silently cursed at himself. "I don't usually talk to people. Alive ones, at least."</p><p>You idiot. Out of all the words, you chose those.</p><p>Instead of immediately pulling away or running, like Harry expected him to, Louis's pretty blue eyes lit up and an excited smile found its way to his lips. "You're that Harry. I grew up in a Catholic family, so I didn't recognize you."</p><p>Catholic?</p><p>"You know, you're a lot nicer than Liam made you out to be," Louis murmured, sounding a little embarrassed from his words. "But why is your birthmark burning?"</p><p>Harry releases Louis's hand, staring at his own wrist in confusion. Cold realization hits him like a wall, making it extremely hard to breathe despite the abundance of air around him. The blue-eyed Omega cocked his head to the side, obviously concerned.</p><p>A beautifully drawn flower was now side by side Harry's birthmark.</p><p>This doesn't make sense...</p><p>Harry looked at Louis, his mouth incredibly dry. "I have a stupid question, but I need you to answer honestly."</p><p>Louis looked confused. "Okay? What is it?"</p><p>"Are you a...." Harry couldn't get the word out. It was crazy. "Are you a god?"</p><p>The beautiful omega's muscles went rigid, like Harry's words physically hurt him. Multiple emotions flashed in his pretty blues as Louis took a step back. </p><p>"I'm not. I'm a regular omega raised in a Catholic family, Harry." Louis whispered, his voice cracking with emotion as the wind picked up in the trees around them. "I have to go."</p><p>Harry watched helplessly as Louis bolted to the house, his scent heavy in the chilly night air. It was a constant taunt towards the alpha, especially since he recognizes it now.</p><p>Pomegranates.</p><p>Louis smells like pomegranates.</p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Never Bloom Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.<br/>Maybe we're from the same star."<br/>― Emery Allen</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Panic.</p><p>That's all Louis feels.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega was currently sitting in his bed, nestled in the corner of his dorm that he shares with Michael. His best friend was fast asleep in his own bed, sleeping off the drinks from the night before. </p><p>Louis, though, is wide awake and staring at his birthmark.</p><p>The simple flower looked darker, much more decorative and was joined by a three-headed dog. The new mark was darkening the longer he stared, red and puffy around the edges. Louis's panicked tears had dried up hours ago, but the sight still made him sick.</p><p>Louis has no idea what this means.</p><p>Normally, he would talk to Michael about it. But then he would have to explain his first birthmark, which is NOT something he wants to do.</p><p>So what is he going to do?</p><p>He didn't have the chance to grow up as a Goddess. Louis's mum raised him as a Catholic, which also means that she constantly reminded him of his sin. That his whole existence is a sin, actually. </p><p>So Louis doesn't know anything about his existence.</p><p>Louis doesn't have any other friends who were in the same boat as him.</p><p>He met Harry last night, but he doesn't want to bother the green-eyed King. The last thing he needs is for someone to pity him over his childhood. The alpha made him feel so flustered, so the small omega couldn't admit the truth.</p><p>Because despite how hard he tries to convince himself otherwise, Louis hates himself.</p><p>Louis let out a small yawn, blue eyes flickering to the phone on his bedside table.</p><p>After he fled from Harry, Louis grabbed Michael (who was well past drunk) and left, Liam helped the small omega carry his friend to the car, and even gave him a slip of paper with his number scrawled on it with slanted handwriting. </p><p>Maybe...</p><p>Louis grabbed his phone, squinting his eyes through the darkness.</p><p>LIAM</p><p>Lou: this is Louis from the party last night.</p><p>Read</p><p>Liam: It's so early wtf</p><p>Liam: why are you awake?</p><p>Lou: can't sleep.</p><p>Lou: something weird happened last night</p><p>Read</p><p>Liam: weird..</p><p>Liam: what happened?</p><p>Lou: Can we talk in person?</p><p>Lou: It's not something I can explain over text</p><p>Read</p><p>Liam: sure</p><p>Liam: I'm in the Pre-Med dormitories</p><p>Liam: room 218</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"And that's why I think I should be allowed to reincarnate."</p><p>Harry leaned back in his chair, green eyes glinting red in the darkness of his throne room. The soft candlelight was nothing compared to the sharp glimmer, especially considering how annoyed the alpha feels right now.</p><p>The grayish blue soul flinched, immediately bowing his head. "I-I'm sorry, Your Grace. I just-"</p><p>"You feel entitled to another life because of who your past lives were." Harry growled sitting up on his throne. The heavy silver crown glinted in the light, almost establishing his dominance tenfold.</p><p>Harry clenched his jaw, red eyes hard but still glowing. "I decide who gets another life based on what their last life did. What was the name again?"</p><p>"G-Gregory Swan, Your Grace."</p><p>The alpha king hummed, snapping his fingers for one of his assistants to bring a file forward. Minthe, a rather antagonistic omega, immediately brought a thick manila folder forward. "Let's have a look then, Mr. Swan."</p><p>The soul's light immediately dimmed.</p><p>Harry opened his folder, green eyes narrowed as he read over the tiny text. "Says here that you purposely got an omega pregnant so she would mate with you. Why is that?"</p><p>"I, uh, I don't know, sire."</p><p>"Don't you?" Harry snapped, growling lowly. "It was your life."</p><p>The soul gulped, trembling slightly. "S-she was going to break up with me."</p><p>Harry looked at the file again, tightening his grip on his throne room chair. "After you forced her to mate with you, you cheated on her after getting her pregnant six different times."</p><p>"I-It was a moment of weakness, Your Grace." The soul pleaded, but Harry was unamused. "Surely you've cheated before..."</p><p>The alpha king stiffened, green eyes glowing red in the darkness yet again. The soul immediately realized his mistake, falling to the stone floor. "I wouldn't dare choose anybody over my mate. Mating is a lifetime commitment, not a cheap ploy to manipulate people with!"</p><p>Silence hung in the air.</p><p>"Minthe?"</p><p>The small omega stepped forward, brown eyes cold and even. "Yes, sire?"</p><p>Harry smirked smugly at the terrified soul. "I'm granting him reincarnation."</p><p>"Thank you-"</p><p>The alpha king cut the soul off, green eyes sharp. "I want him to be reincarnated as a female omega. I want him to learn what it means to be forced into a relationship or assaulted."</p><p>"Of course, sire." Minthe hummed, taking the file from Harry's hand and leading the terrified soul away. "This way, please."</p><p>****</p><p>Harry stared at the tattoos on his wrist.</p><p>The small flower was puffy and fresh, stinging under his touch. Whenever Harry looked at it, he was filled with angry confusion. And memories, fond memories, of how he felt the night before. Memories of Louis, and his pretty blue eyes.</p><p>The second tattoo means that Harry met his soulmate last night.</p><p>A soulmate that, honestly, Harry didn't know existed.</p><p>The idea that his other half is out there somewhere fills him with such disappointment, because Harry wants a certain blue-eyed omega. He wants a human boy, instead of a Goddess.</p><p>He wants Louis.</p><p>It's odd, really. Harry only spoke to Louis for a short time the night before, so why is he so fond of this specific omega? Why does he feel so disappointed that the omega isn't a god?</p><p>Louis is so fucking pretty, prettier than anybody Harry's ever met. </p><p>Harry has met Sierra, the Goddess of Marriage and the future Queen of the Gods. She's beautiful in a way, but not in the way that Louis is. She and Luke are soulmates, but they're not getting married/mated until after school.</p><p>Which is why Luke is.....Luke.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Harry blinks out of his daze, grabbing his phone from its spot next to his throne. He ran through a few contacts, his calloused thumb hovering over a name.</p><p>Ring.</p><p>Ring..</p><p>Ring...</p><p>"Harry? You never call me, are you okay?"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha sighed, rubbing his face. "Sierra, I need your help."</p><p>*****</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Come inside."</p><p>Louis shoved his small hands inside his jacket pocket, anxiously digging his nails into his hand. Liam looked at him with obvious concern, brown hair wild from sleep. The small omega followed him inside the room, sighing in relief that it was empty.</p><p>He doesn't want anybody else to know what he's about to say.</p><p>Liam gestured to a bed in the corner, which was messily made with a laptop and multiple medical textbooks on it. "I was studying, but what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>Louis sat on the bed, pulling his jean-clad knees to his chest. "Promise not to freak out?"</p><p>"I'm a god and a medical student, Louis." Liam deadpanned, sitting next to the anxious Omega. "I've seen some weird shit."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega sighed, his heart in his throat as he held out his arm. Liam glanced at it, eyes immediately furrowing in confusion as Louis made no move to pull up his sleeve.</p><p>Louis shakily gripped the fabric and yanked it up to his elbow.</p><p>Liam froze, jaw dropped and brown eyes wide with shock. "What the fuck?!"</p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"see me as your moonlight<br/>and you're the sky, I'm the satellite<br/>orbiting through your night"<br/>― Bodhi Smith</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H A R R Y</p><p>"Come on in, Harry."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha awkwardly walked inside the extravagant sorority house. It smelled heavily of sweet pheromones and flowery perfume. Harry has never been inside this particular building, but he's often been with Luke to see Sierra.</p><p>Sierra is the goddess of marriage and the future Queen of the Gods.</p><p>She's Luke's soulmate and betrothed, but not in the way that most people might think. She's actually an Alpha and a hardcore lesbian. Their relationship is purely platonic; a nice change in spite of everything else.</p><p>Sierra runs a tight-knit sorority on the main campus. She was tall and tan with calming brown eyes full of kindness. Her long brunette curls were often pulled back in a bun, giving her an almost regal appearance.</p><p>"I'm sorry about the late notice."</p><p>The female alpha hummed and rolled her eyes, leading Harry to her office in the back. "Don't be ridiculous, Harold. What's wrong?"</p><p>Everything.</p><p>"I-" Harry took a shaky breath and sat down across from Sierra (who sat behind her white desk).  "I have questions about something. You work with soulmate issues so I was wondering-"</p><p>Sierra gasped loudly. "Did you find your soulmate?!"</p><p>Yes?</p><p>No?</p><p>Harry's dark green irises flickered to his wrist, where the two marks were hidden by his suit sleeve. The delicately drawn flower still stung a bit, but his own confusion stung even more. "I don't know. Is it...possible for a human to be my, uh, soulmate?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Sierra shifted in her seat, her eyebrows furrowing in obvious concern and confusion. "S-she's human? That's not possible, Harry."</p><p>"He's..." Harry licked his lips. "He's human."</p><p>The brown-eyed alpha sighed and held out her hand. "Show me, please."</p><p>With his heart thudding in his ears, Harry undid the buttons on his suit sleeves and pulled the fabric up. Despite the fact that he's spent the past 14 hours studying the new mark, the mere sight of the small flower took his breath away.</p><p>It was beautiful in the best ways possible.</p><p>Sierra grasped Harry's wrist in her small fingers, her brown eyes furrowing as she studied the fresh birthmark. "It's beautiful, Harry. Narcissus flowers are a symbol of early death or eventual loss. A bringer of death."</p><p>"You didn't answer my question."</p><p>She sighed, releasing Harry's wrist. "It's not physically possible for your soulmate to be a human, Harry. You're the King of the Underworld so your soulmate would have to be someone capable of handling the stress experienced when they travel between this world and yours."</p><p>Right.</p><p>No matter how pretty Louis is or how god-like he seemed to be, the small omega was human. His body wouldn't be able to handle the physical stress of traveling to the Underworld.</p><p>"Then where did this come from?" Harry murmured, his voice thick with disappointment. "He was the only person that I interacted with last night, Sierra."</p><p>Sierra studied that alpha's sad expression. "You're upset."</p><p>Harry swallowed dryly, finally meeting her gaze. His chest was aching at the thought of Louis not being his soulmate. "How could I not be upset? He's the first person I've met that wasn't scared of me or assumed I meant him harm."</p><p>As every word left Harry's lips, more seemed to follow.</p><p>"I have this constant feeling of longing, Sierra." Harry's voice cracked with emotional pain. "I haven't seen him in fourteen hours and I feel like my soul is being split in half."</p><p>Sierra's brown eyes softened. "Did he experience any pain like you did? It's quite possible that he could be a god that was never identified as a child."</p><p>Wait.</p><p>"He's Catholic..." Harry mumbled, taking a deep breath. "Whatever that means."</p><p> </p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"What the fuck is that?"</p><p>Louis flinched at the alpha's loud tone. Liam was fully gripping his arm, brown eyes scanning every inch of the blue-eyed omega's soft skin. His heart is racing in his ears as he internally panicked.</p><p>He's never told anyone this secret.</p><p>"You're a fucking god?" Liam ran his thumb over both of the marks, obviously still in shock. "You listened to my bullshit last night and didn't say anything?"</p><p>Louis winced as a sharp pain raced up his forearm. "N-not a god, Liam."</p><p>Liam's shocked brown eyes flickered to his blue ones, his eyebrows immediately furrowing at the omega's choice of words. "Obviously you are, mate. This is a fucking mark, Louis!"</p><p>"Goddess," Louis mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. "I-I'm a goddess, Liam."</p><p>The small omega couldn't bring himself to look at Liam. Louis didn't want to see the disgust or obvious anger; he just wanted someone to tell him what he needed to hear. Having another mark on his skin obviously meant something.</p><p>Louis just doesn't know what.</p><p>"Goddess of what, Louis?" Liam murmured, his tone gentle. "You can talk to me."</p><p>The small goddess finally looked up again, chewing on his lip as he pulled his arm from Liam's grip. With shaking hands, Louis cups his hands together and mentally prepared himself for any response.</p><p>Liam doesn't sound disgusted, though.</p><p>Louis focused on his palm, lowering his mental wall and allowing a tiny bit of ethereal power to seep into his skin. Liam watched him in confusion, obviously concerned with the omega's silence and focus.</p><p>"Holy fucking shit..."</p><p>In a soft show of glittering light, a delicate flower sprouted from Louis's palm. As it bloomed, it floated in the omega's hand for a few seconds before gently landing. Liam's eyes were wide and staring at the simple plant.</p><p>Louis licked his lips, taking a shaky breath. "I-I'm the reincarnation of Kore, the goddess of Spring. I...I've never told anyone that."</p><p>"Why-" Liam finally tore his eyes away from the narcissus blossom. "Why are you telling me?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega sighed, gently placed the narcissus flower on the comforter of Liam's bed. It taunted him, a harsh remember of his true identity. The deep reds and purples of the petals blended together and ended with a soft yellow at the tips.</p><p>It has always been a sign of everything that Louis has ever hated about himself.</p><p>"I wasn't planning on it..." Louis mumbled, taking a small breath. "But I woke up with another mark, and you're the only other god I know."</p><p>Besides Harry.</p><p>Liam blinked multiple times, obviously still processing all of the new information. "Hold on for a second, Louis. How long have you been hiding this information? Hell, does Michael, you best friend, even know?"</p><p>Louis licked his lips. "He doesn't know. The only other person that knows is my mum, and I can't exactly ask her about this."</p><p>"They usually cover this in school," Liam murmured, grasping Louis's arm again. "Reincarnated deities usually have to attend classes and train as a child, Louis. You really have no idea about any of this?"</p><p>The small omega shook his head.</p><p>Louis definitely feels dumb for not knowing any of these things, but it feels nice to finally tell his secret to somebody.</p><p>Liam studied the fresh mark a second time, glancing at Louis with furrowed eyebrows. "A second mark means that you've met your soulmate, Louis. This mark belongs to your significant other, which means that your mark is on someone as well."</p><p>What?</p><p>"I-" Louis whimpered as the room started to spin. "Soulmate?"</p><p>Liam nodded, cautiously watched the obviously distressed omega. "Besides me, did you interact with any other deities last night?"</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Louis felt his heart rate spike and anxiety begin to flood his entire body. "I-I did, but it can't be him. It c-can't be possible, Liam."</p><p>Harry is too good for him.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha is too nice, too out of reach, for someone like Louis. Harry needs someone who isn't terrified to be themselves, someone who knows what they're doing. He needs someone strong and proud.</p><p>Louis only knows how to grow plants, for crying out loud!</p><p>Last night, Harry had been so sweet and shy with no idea that Louis was actually a goddess. His nervousness had been so cute to the small omega, even when he just blurted out his words without thinking.</p><p>How could Louis be with someone like that?</p><p>"Take a deep breath, Louis." </p><p>The small omega snapped out of his panicked state, blue eyes bright and twice with obvious anxiety. Liam was watching him with obvious concern and worry, but not for his safety or mental health.</p><p>Thick vines surrounded them, Narcissus blossoms sprouting with every breath that Louis seemed to take. Their colors were vibrant and their sweet scents hung in the air.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"Shit." Liam cursed, pulling a growing vine from his lap. "You need to calm down or they won't stop growing, Louis."</p><p>Louis took a shaky breath, his chest moving up and down in a wild fashion. "I-I can't!"</p><p>Liam's head snapped up, brown eyes immediately softening at the sight of Louis's tears and panicked expression. He sighed and adjusted himself so that he was closer to that panicked omega. </p><p>"In through your nose and out through your mouth." </p><p>Liam gently placed his hands on Louis's face, forcing the omega to look at him. "My powers won't work if you shut down on me. You're losing control of your powers, Louis.</p><p>Louis couldn't stop his tears, especially knowing that Liam's dorm was now surrounded by thick vines and blossoms. Especially with what he learned earlier, his mind was moving too fast for his actions to catch up.</p><p>"There."</p><p>A warm sensation seemed to radiate from Liam's fingertips, spreading quickly throughout Louis's panicked body. The alpha's usual brown irises were a shocking gold color, making the small omega freeze.</p><p>Then, almost on their own accord, the flowers and vines dissipated.</p><p>The vibrant plants seemed to crumble apart,  turning into delicate gold dust that mingled with the air before disappearing completely.</p><p>Liam blinked, pulling away from Louis as his brown irises returned. "You can't just lose control of your powers like that, Louis. if I was human, you could have easily hurt me."</p><p>At first, Louis couldn't respond.</p><p>"I-" The small omega wiped away the remainder of his tears, still trembling. "I don't know how to control them, Liam. Usually, I can pretend that they're not there."</p><p>Liam sighed, resting his back against his bedframe. "Now that you've found your soulmate, your powers are going haywire."</p><p>Right.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Louis licked his lips, pulling his knees to his chest. "I-i'm sorry for freaking out, Liam. I just assumed that I didn't have a soulmate, considering the circumstances."</p><p>"Circumstances?"</p><p>Liam's tone was full of confusion.</p><p>Louis anxiously chewed on his bottom lip, not meeting the alpha's concerned gaze. "Boys aren't supposed to be Goddesses, Liam. Being an omega is one thing, but a Goddess?"</p><p>"You're acting as if you're whole existence is wrong, Louis."</p><p>The small omega rested his chin on his knees, his arms wrapped tight around himself. Liam just watched him, obviously still worried. "My mum says that being gay is a sin. She says that my whole existence is just pure blasphemy, an insult to God."</p><p>Liam's gaze softened. "And you believe her?"</p><p>"How could I not?" Louis mumbled sadly, a few tears welling up in his eyes. "for as long as I could remember, my mum has always hated this part of me. She would hit me for using my powers as a kid, Liam."</p><p>The alpha's gaze never left Louis's face. "So you can't control your powers even if you tried..."</p><p>Louis nodded. "Exactly."</p><p>"Do-" Liam licked his lips. "Do you know how reincarnation works for deities, Louis?"</p><p>What?</p><p>Louis shook his head, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Liam smiled and shifted his body so that he was now a bit closer to the upset omega. "Most people don't have a choice on who their next lives are. Deities do, mainly because they wanted to make sure that their next lives weren't terrible."</p><p>"What does this have to do with me, Liam?"</p><p>The alpha shrugged, focusing on one of his bracelets. "This means that Kore chose you as her next life. For whatever reason, she decided that you were the best person to handle her role in the world."</p><p>Louis froze, looking at Liam with wide blue eyes. "She did? Why on earth would she choose me, Liam? I'm weak."</p><p>"Not weak." Liam corrected, looking stern. "When your powers lashed out like that, your eyes were a bright red. You're fucking powerful, Louis."</p><p>Powerful?</p><p>How could Louis possibly be powerful when all he knows how to do is grow plants?</p><p>"I've only ever seen one other person have red eyes like that," Liam added, studying Louis. "He had restrained Luke, who was drunk as hell, and lost control of his powers."</p><p>Harry...</p><p>Liam starting chuckling to himself, obviously reliving the memory. "It was fucking terrifying, mind you, but also insane. The ground shook with every word he spoke, almost like the Earth could feel his anger."</p><p>"He sounds powerful," Louis mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "Why are you telling me this?"</p><p>Liam gave him a stern look. "Because I saw Harry at the party last night. That's his mark on your wrist, Louis. Don't act dumb."</p><p>Louis flushed a bright red. "I'm not!"</p><p>"You met him last night," Liam murmured smugly, grinning at Louis's expression. "I should've seen it, but you were getting overwhelmed because your powers sensed Harry's."</p><p>Stupid Liam.</p><p>Louis sighed, pretty blue eyes flickering to the fresh mark on his skin. "He sat outside with me. We talked and laughed a bit, comparing stories about idiot friends."</p><p>Liam cocked his head slightly. "Was it bad?"</p><p>"It was wonderful," Louis murmured, his cheeks flushing a soft pink at the memory. "I had no idea that he was a god. He was just Harry, this idiot who said stupidly cute shit sometimes. He was so sweet..."</p><p>Brief flashes of memory appeared behind Louis's eyelids.</p><p>It was insane, the whole thing. Harry, a fucking king, didn't act stuck up at all. He was just another alpha at a party with a bunch of younger people; talking with Louis like he couldn't imagine a better past time.</p><p>"He must've figured it out," Liam murmured, eyebrows suddenly furrowed. "Did he mention anything to you?"</p><p>Louis's mouth suddenly felt dry. "He asked me if I was a god."</p><p>Liam's eyes widened. "And what did you tell him?"</p><p>"I-" Louis almost couldn't get the words out. "I told him that I was just another omega from a Catholic family. I just panicked and ran away, Liam."</p><p>Harry's disappointed expression haunted Louis's mind.</p><p>Liam sighed in disappointment, running his fingers through his messy hair. "You should tell him the truth, Louis. Harry has always wanted to find his soulmate, so he deserves to know the truth."</p><p>"I can't tell him, Liam," Louis whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "He deserves someone a lot better off than me."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Louis shook his head, pretty blue eyes flashing a dark red. "Promise me that you won't tell him, Liam. Fucking promise me."</p><p>Liam took a shaky breath, brown eyes sadly watching the small omega tremble. He looked conflicted, almost like he wanted to say no. "I promise that I won't say anything, Lou. But he still deserves to know."</p><p>"No," Louis mumbled, his red eyes fading into blue. "He deserves someone better."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*******</p><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE</p><p>There is a reason that Persophone is addressed as Kore right now. It's a big part of the plotline, so be prepared for some intense shit.</p><p>Also, I'm muke af. Sierra is Hera because I figured that it would be a cool spin on it if she was a lesbian. Plus, Michael has to be human so I couldn't make him a deity either. I also loved the idea of creating platonic soulmates, because those very much exist.</p><p>At least in my mind lol</p><p>THEORIES???</p><p>THOUGHTS???</p><p>CONCERNS???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?"<br/>"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?"<br/>"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart.”<br/>― Rick Riordan</p><p>{please check out my profile. I posted my update schedule xx}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H A R R Y</p><p>"Thanks for the help, Sierra."</p><p>The female alpha nodded, offering Harry a sympathetic smile. "You're welcome, Harry. Don't give up, okay? You have a soulmate out there."</p><p>Harry plastered a fake smile on his face, his heart beginning to ache in his chest. Sierra was being nice, and a part of him really appreciates it. Another part, however, just wants her to be honest and realistic.</p><p>"I won't give up. I promise."</p><p>Sierra closed the door, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.</p><p>The late-morning sunlight warmed Harry's skin, the faint chirping of birds greeting his ears like a gentle welcome from Nature herself. Whenever he was away from the Underworld, the green-eyed alpha always tried to enjoy feeling the wind on his skin.</p><p>He misses it.</p><p>Everything in the Underworld was dark and dead, always ice cold and always devoid of warmth. Harry thought that he was just as dead inside, until last night.</p><p>Until Louis.</p><p>As the green-eyed alpha shoves his hands in his pockets and begins his stroll, Harry can't help but think of a certain blue-eyed omega.  He can't seem to stop himself from associating the prettiest things with Louis, who seemed to outshine them all.</p><p>Almost as if on cue, the smell of sweet pomegranates greets Harry's nose.</p><p>"You need food, Michael. You're hungover!"</p><p>"Am not! I'm invincible, Louis."</p><p>Louis?</p><p>With his heart in his throat, Harry follows the familiar smell towards the campus courtyard. The idea of Louis being so close made his stomach churn and his skin prickle with want. He needs to see the pretty omega again, maybe even have another conversation.</p><p>Harry has never wanted something this bad before.</p><p>Louis is standing next to a green-eyed omega that was a little taller than him, his lips fixed in a slight pout. A pink flower crown rested in his hair, matching the pale pink sweater he was wearing. </p><p>He looked soft.</p><p>Harry was frozen in place, not sure if he should approach them or not. Louis was obviously talking with his friend, who definitely looked hungover.</p><p>He's so pretty, though.</p><p>What if he doesn't want to see me?</p><p>What if-</p><p>Harry didn't have time to make a decision, though.</p><p>Like a magnet being attracted to another one, Louis's pretty blue eyes locked with Harry's green ones. His eyebrows immediately furrowed.</p><p>The small omega froze, pretty blue eyes widening at the sight of Harry. Louis looked conflicted for a second, almost like he couldn't believe that he was seeing the older alpha right now. Almost like he wasn't prepared.</p><p>To be fair, Harry wasn't either.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>Too late to run, I guess.</p><p>Feeling a strange sense of deja-vu, Harry waved and started to make his way towards the very same omega that had been on his mind since last night. The gnawing feeling of want in his chest had completely vanished, which was more than strange.</p><p>But Harry didn't care.</p><p>*****</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Who are you-"</p><p>Louis couldn't tear his eyes from Harry's face to even spare Michael a glance. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his skin feeling warm and strangely flushed.</p><p>Harry looked so different from the soft alpha he met last night.</p><p>A dark blue suit clung to his frame, making him look more like a proper King of the Underworld. His expensive rings glittered in the sunlight, screaming riches and power. Louis couldn't bring himself to look away from Harry.</p><p>Michael looked at Louis. "Isn't that..."</p><p>"Louis."</p><p>God, Louis wants to hear his name fall from Harry's lips again.</p><p>Louis blushed under the alpha's gaze, almost embarrassed with how his body was reacting. "Harry. It's, um, nice to see you again."</p><p>Harry's face lit up, making Louis's heart flutter. "Well, it's an absolute pleasure to see you again. Even if you ran away from me last night."</p><p>Right.</p><p>I ran away.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Louis noticed a flower starting to bloom by his feet.</p><p>It was small, but growing nonetheless. The petals were a soft blue color, growing darker towards the center. Louis almost didn't notice the small blossom, but he's never been more grateful that he actually did.</p><p>Louis quickly stepped on the blossom, holding eye contact with Harry. "I'm sorry about that. I had to get back to Michael before he did something stupid."</p><p>"I'm Michael, by the way."</p><p>Michael's voice finally made the incredibly private moment end. Harry tore his green eyes away from Louis's blue ones and looked at the other omega.</p><p>Michael.</p><p>How could Louis forget about his best friend?</p><p>Harry offered his hand to Michael, smiling kindly. "I'm Harry. I'm sorry for interrupting your guys' conversation, but I couldn't pass up the chance to see Louis again."</p><p>Butterflies.</p><p>Michael glanced at Louis before shaking the alpha's hand. "Fucking figures. Louis seems to be making all kinds of otherworldly friends lately."</p><p>Then he gasped.</p><p>"You're the hot alpha he ran away from last night before we left!"</p><p>Louis blanched and felt his face immediately heat up when Harry immediately looked in his direction. "Oh my god, Michael!"</p><p>Michael, however, didn't even look bothered by Louis's tone. He just continued to study the alpha in front of him. "First Liam, who has major fuckboy vibes for a med student, and now you. Why do you look so familiar?"</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Louis speaks first.</p><p>"Michael, you can't just say things like that!" Louis chided, his face still flushed. "Just because you're hungover doesn't mean that you can be rude."</p><p>His best friend glared at him. "Don't interrupt, Lewis."</p><p>Louis gasped.</p><p>Harry watched the interaction with an amused smile on his lips, softly chuckling at Louis's flushed skin. "Don't worry about it, sunshine. I've dealt with a lot of rude people, albeit most of them are dead."</p><p>Silence blanketed the air.</p><p>Sunshine.</p><p>He called me sunshine.</p><p>"Dead?" Michael repeated, looking horrified. "Are you a serial killer?!"</p><p>Louis wanted to facepalm himself or maybe slap Michael's head. He's never felt so embarrassed in his life. "Jesus Christ, Michael. He's not a fucking serial killer, you idiot."</p><p>Harry, however, didn't even look offended.</p><p>Quite the contrary, in fact.</p><p>"Close enough, actually. I work in the Underworld."</p><p>Louis froze, looking at Harry in obvious shock. The green-eyed alpha is the fucking king, but he's playing it off like he's a glorified intern. Michael, however, immediately snickered and started to nod in understanding.</p><p>Harry's lying.</p><p>Michael looked at Louis, elbowing him. "Well, he has my approval. I'm gonna leave you guys alone though. He obviously wants to talk with you."</p><p>"Thanks," Louis muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You're so nice."</p><p>His friend grinned, already walking away. "Aren't I? Remember to practice safe sex, kids! I'm too young to be an uncle!"</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Louis's face was flushed a bright pink from embarrassment as he watched his best friend leave him alone with his......soulmate. The blue-eyed omega has never wanted to hit Michael more than he does right now.</p><p>"He's..." Harry licked his lips. "He's definitely chaotic."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega finally looked in the alpha's direction, his cheeks still a rosy color. "That doesn't even begin to cover it. I'm so sorry about him."</p><p>Harry shrugged, green eyes incredibly soft. "Don't be."</p><p>A slightly comforting silence blanketing the air. Harry couldn't stop staring at Louis, while the small omega simply blushed. It was all so light and warm, almost intoxicating. Their mutual need to be close was finally fulfilled, even if for a short while.</p><p>"I-" Louis fiddled with his sweater paws. "I'm sorry about running from you. No one's ever asked me that question before, and I panicked."</p><p>Harry blinked, eyebrows furrowing. "Panicked? Why?"</p><p>Think of a lie, idiot.</p><p>Make it believable.</p><p>Louis bit his lip, looking away from the confused alpha. "I honestly don't know. Even if I was a god, I'm not too sure that I would want to be."</p><p>"I understand that," Harry murmured, studying Louis's face. "I wish that I wasn't."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega's head snapped up, his mouth hanging open the tiniest bit. "You what? You have a whole kingdom at your beck and call, Harry. You have a chance to be extraordinary, but you don't want that?"</p><p>Harry smiled sadly. "There's no point in having a kingdom if there's no one to share it with."</p><p>Guilt instantly flooded Louis's chest.</p><p>He doesn't know.</p><p>"I'm sure that you could find someone, Harry," Louis mumbled, subconsciously hating the words on his lips. "You're the sweetest alpha I've ever met."</p><p>Harry's green eyes flickered to Louis's face. "I am? I find that hard to believe, sunshine."</p><p>There's that name again.</p><p>Sunshine.</p><p>"I like it when you call me that."</p><p>Louis blurted the words before he could really stop himself. As soon as the last syllable left his lips, his face immediately grew hot from intense embarrassment. His stomach, though, was awry with butterflies.</p><p>Harry immediately grinned. "Yeah? I'm glad."</p><p>"I-" Louis sighed in embarrassing defeat. "I can't believe I said that."</p><p>The older alpha chuckled fondly, reaching forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Louis's ear. "I thought it was cute. Everything about you is cute, actually."</p><p>As soon as his fingertips came into contact with Louis's skin, a current of electricity burned through both of them. Although it wasn't painful, Harry's hand immediately shot back and a confused expression dawned on his features.</p><p>Louis struggled to keep his expression neutral. "Harry? Are you alright?"</p><p>"Did you feel that?"</p><p>The small omega's heart ached at the obvious sadness in Harry's voice. This sweet alpha, his soulmate, was hurting. But there isn't anything that Louis can do about it. If he mentions the truth, they'd both be hurting.</p><p>Harry would be disappointed, and Louis couldn't cope with that.</p><p>"Felt what?" Louis mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha reached forward to touch Louis again, his fingers gently running along the skin of the omega's cheekbone. "Anything...different? Touching you feels absolutely electrifying for me, sunshine."</p><p>Louis took a shaky breath, subconsciously leaning into Harry's touch. "I-I feel your hand, Harry. It feels nice."</p><p>Nice doesn't even begin to cover it.</p><p>Warm electrical currents made Louis's skin prickled with want, no, the need, for more. His very soul seemed to rejoice that Harry was touching him, that Harry was this close to him and not running away.</p><p>"You're-" Harry struggled with his words. "You're beautiful, you know that?"</p><p>Louis blushed, his heart hammering in his chest. "You don't even know me, Harry. I could be this terrible person hiding behind a mask."</p><p>Harry shook his head immediately, smiling fondly. "Even if you're terrible, I'd find that beautiful too. I don't need to know you to see your beauty, sunshine."</p><p>Butterflies.</p><p>"And you say that you don't know how to talk to omegas."</p><p>As quickly as it had appeared, the tension between the alpha and omega immediately dissipated. Harry started to laugh, pulling his hand away from Louis's face. The small omega laughed as well, a flawless sunshine smile on his face.</p><p>Harry regained control of his laughter, his green eyes fond. "You know what I've always wanted, sunshine? More than anything I have back home?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The alpha smiled, looking around the courtyard before locking eyes with Louis once again. "I've always wanted a garden. Nothing ever grows in the Underworld, but I want to change that. You're trying to major in botany, right?"</p><p>Louis froze, narrowing his eyes. "How did you know?"</p><p>"I have my ways," Harry said simply, pocketing his hands. "Would you like to accompany me to the greenhouse on campus? I'm sure you can help me find something."</p><p>Flowers plus Harry?</p><p>Sounds like a bad idea.</p><p>But a small part of Louis didn't want Harry to leave.</p><p>Louis pursed his lips, completely ignoring Liam's voice in the back of his mind. "I'd like that very much, Harold. I don't have a class till later."</p><p>Harry grinned, offering his arm to Louis. "Let's go, then."</p><p>The small omega shyly grasps Harry's arm, his face a pretty pink in the late morning (now afternoon) sunlight. Warm currents ran up his spine, increasing even more as both of them continued to laugh and smile at each other.</p><p>Completely unknown to both of them, a small patch of clovers and dandelions had grown in the spot where they stood. And in the middle, a colorful contrast, was a single narcissus blossom.</p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Thistles & Thieves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Some of the most beautiful things worth having in your life come wrapped in a crown of thorns.”<br/>― Shannon L. Alder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H A R R Y</p><p>"This is the greenhouse! This is literally my favorite place ever, Harry."</p><p>Louis dragged the fond alpha inside the university's greenhouse, his pretty blue eyes bright with excitement as they scanned over every bright flower and green leaf. Harry simply let him lead the way, not minding it once bit.</p><p>Harry looked around the greenhouse, where multiple flowers were blooming despite the chilly November weather outside. </p><p>It was almost other-worldly.</p><p>Louis came to a stop in front of deep indigo blossoms, turning to face Harry with an excited smile on his pretty face. "These are wolfsbane blossoms. They were used to heal people way back in the 15th century, but they're actually quite poisonous."</p><p>Poisonous?"</p><p>Harry immediately wrinkled his nose, taking a tentative step away from the flower. "Why do you sound so excited, sunshine? They're poisonous."</p><p>Louis blinked multiple times, pouting slightly in the alpha's direction as he gently touched the petals. "Don't insult Bethany, Harry! Just because she's poisonous doesn't mean she isn't pretty!"</p><p>Bethany?</p><p>He's so cute, gods.</p><p>"Bethany?" Harry repeated, a fond smile dawning on his features. "You named a flower?"</p><p>Louis blushed bright pink, matching the pretty marigolds on his head. "Don't make fun of me, Harold. How would you feel if someone called you a terrible name like wolfsbane?"</p><p>Harry shrugged, still smiling. </p><p>Watching Louis fawn over flowers was so cute, honestly. His pretty blue eyes always seem to grow brighter with every single plant they looked at, no matter how ugly each blossom actually was. He seemed to find the beauty in everything, which was baffling to Harry.</p><p>Louis pulled Harry away from the wolfsbane, pointing at a bunch of vines that were clinging to the greenhouse wall. "These are the grapes. Calum grows these mainly to make his own wine, but they're still pretty."</p><p>"Calum's into botany?"</p><p>The small omega nodded at Harry's question, gently running his fingertips along the fuzzy leaves. "Only grapes and other fruit, but yes."</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes at that. "Of course he is. If he's not careful, he might become an alcoholic."</p><p>"Well," Louis grinned in Harry's direction. "It's a bit hard for him, Harold. Plus, he works at a Denny's down the street, so he has to be sober sometimes."</p><p>Denny's?</p><p>Poor Calum.</p><p>Harry allowed Louis to pull him away from the grapevines, his large hand fitting perfectly around Louis's smaller one. It was insane, how well their hands fit together. Simply holding the omega's hand filled him with butterflies; the best kind, honestly.</p><p>As Louis lead him to some blue blossoms, another flower caught Harry's eye.</p><p>Bright white and yellow flowers dotted a patch in the center of the greenhouse, some dotted with dark purples, blues, and pinks. They seemed painfully familiar to Harry in the worst way possible, almost like a constant taunt to him.</p><p>"What about these, sunshine?"</p><p>Louis froze, his pretty blue eyes settling in on the flower. </p><p>Harry's eyebrows furrowed at his reaction, especially considering that Louis has been excited about every single flower except this one. The small omega looked scared as he glanced between the alpha and the flower, his lip between his teeth.</p><p>"I-" Louis swallowed thickly. "You want to look at those?"</p><p>He sounds so...reserved.</p><p>Harry nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from Louis's face. "I think they look pretty. They're bright and colorful, which is exactly what I'm looking for."</p><p>Louis took a deep breath, gripping harry's hand tightly. "Right. You know, I never took you for a daffodil kind of guy, Harry."</p><p>Daffodil?</p><p>"T-these aren't narcissus?"</p><p>Louis chuckled at Harry's confused tone, pulling the alpha closer to the flower patch. "Narcissus is the species, Harold. Daffodil is a more well-known term, despite the difference. They mostly grow in springtime, a sign of new beginnings."</p><p>Harry cocked his head to the side. "New beginnings?"</p><p>"Yeah," Louis mumbled, gently touching a yellow blossom. "Whether it be a new life or maybe death, they signal beginnings."</p><p>Beginnings, huh?</p><p>Harry used his free hand to touch a blossom, running his thumb across a soft petal. Almost immediately, the flower started to decay and wilt. The bright yellow was replaced by a dry, brown color.</p><p>It's dying.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha watched in shock, his heart aching slightly. He's terrified to look in Louis's direction, especially considering the omega's love of flowers.</p><p>"Hold on, Harold," Louis spoke softly, gently touching the blossom. "Here."</p><p>Much to Harry's surprise, the flower stopped decaying and started to bloom again. Instead of the bright yellow color, though, the color was a deep red that bordered on purple. A dark yellow dusted the tips and the center, looking painfully beautiful.</p><p>Louis froze, his body going rigid.</p><p>****</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Think of something, fast.</p><p>"How did you do that?"</p><p>Louis blinked multiple times, plastering an equal look of shock on his face. He pulled his hand away from the flower, silently willing it to keep growing despite the absence of his touch. "I-I don't know...I was just going to pluck it."</p><p>Harry pulled the small omega backward as the flower continued to grow. "D-do they normally grow this fast? What the fu-"</p><p>The blossom finally stopped growing, glittering in the autumn sunlight like it had been blessed by Gaia herself.</p><p>"I-" Louis acted equally as shocked as Harry. "It must've reacted to your powers, Harry."</p><p>Harry glanced at Louis, blinking multiple times. He looked like he didn't believe a single word that the omega said, his green eyes narrowed slightly. "I didn't do that, Louis. It decayed under my touch, but magically started to grow under yours?"</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He doesn't believe me.</p><p>Louis took a shaky breath, his mind running a mile a minute as he tried to think of an excuse. "I-I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. You're the god, though, so what do you think happened?"</p><p>Good job, Louis. Play dumb.</p><p>Harry's suspicious gaze left Louis's face, where the flower was still glittering in the sunlight. "Me? I think that you somehow made that flower grow, Louis."</p><p>Louis gulped. "Me? That's ridiculous, Harold."</p><p>"Is it, though?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega plastered an annoyed look on his face, yanking his hand from Harry's grip. The alpha looked hurt for a split second, his green eyes full of disappointment. "I'm not a god, Harry. I'm normal, okay?!"</p><p>Harry looked at Louis's face and sighed. "Sun-"</p><p>"No, Harry," Louis snapped, crossing his arms. "Do you really think that I'd lie to you about something as important as that?"</p><p>Act angry and offended.</p><p>Harry sighed in defeat, finally tearing his green eyes away from Louis's pretty blue ones. "Honestly? I don't know. What am I supposed to think when you someone make a fucking flower grow, Louis? The same flower on my wrist!"</p><p>Louis flinched at Harry's tone, feeling slightly nauseous. </p><p>God, he knows.</p><p>Say something, Louis!</p><p>Louis took a shaky breath, clenching his hands at his side. "I thought we could be friends, but you can't let this idea go about me being some ethereal being. I told you how uncomfortable it made me, but you won't stop."</p><p>He could feel his powers overwhelming his senses, but he couldn't lose control again. He couldn't reveal the truth to harry, who would probably just be disappointed.</p><p>Louis can't handle rejection.</p><p>"I-" Harry reached for Louis's hand, his green eyes pleading silently. "Sunshine, I'm just confused. Don't do this."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega shook his head, pulling his hand out of Harry's reach. His chest was hurting, but he can't risk this. "I need you to leave, Harry. In regards to your garden, try moonflowers. They like to grow in darkness."</p><p>His tone was clipped and cold, almost painful to hear.</p><p>Harry took a shaky breath, his green eyes full of hurt. "Do you honestly want me to leave, sunshine? Be honest. Please."</p><p>No.</p><p>Louis could feel his powers buzzing through his skin like static electricity. "I want you to leave, harry. You're obviously not respecting my boundaries, so I can't continue talking to you. It's not healthy."</p><p>"Why?" Harry's voice cracked, the ground starting to tremble beneath his feet. "Why isn't it healthy? Why are you being like this?"</p><p>He's hurting.</p><p>Louis clenched his jaw, despite the ground shaking beneath his feet. "Just leave, Harry."</p><p>Then, all at once, the shaking ground ceased. the smell of wet earth hung in the air from the many fallen plants and flowers. Louis simply stared at Harry, who looked incredibly stone-faced despite his previous emotions showing otherwise.</p><p>Harry swallowed dryly, offering a small smile in Louis's direction. "Fine. Just promise me one thing, sunshine?"</p><p>Louis blinked before slowly nodded.</p><p>He's too scared to speak.</p><p>"If-" Harry pocketed his hands, his green eyes incredibly sad. "If you ever need me, or you wanna talk...just hit the ground thrice. It's the easiest way to get in contact with me...if you need it."</p><p>Louis crossed his arms, resisting the urge to cry. "Okay. Bye, Harry."</p><p>Harry smiled sadly. "Goodbye, sunshine."</p><p>Before Louis can blink, he watched the sad alpha walk outside. The earth cracked open just wide enough for Harry to step through, not even disturbing the trees or the ground around it. Thick smoke billowed from the open gap, glittering in the sunlight.</p><p>Harry stepped through, allowing the ground to swallow him up.</p><p>And Louis?</p><p>Louis wishes that he could follow behind.</p><p>******</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUTHOR'S NOTE</p><p>Louis you idiot.</p><p>Also, I am well aware of how dumb Louis's character is being. He wants harry, but he's also terrified that Harry will be disappointed. He can't handle rejection, which is why he tries to please his mother so much.</p><p>But don't worry, things will happen in the next few chapters.</p><p>Intense things and feelings.</p><p>THOUGHTS???</p><p>THEORIES????</p><p>CONCERNS????</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. All of My Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. I think I would have more fun chopping thistles with a butter knife."<br/>― K. Martin Beckner</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H A R R Y</p><p>As the smoke cleared, Harry sunk to his knees like a sinner trying to pray for forgiveness.</p><p>The cool marble floor of his palace did nothing to soothe the pain in his chest or the ache in his heart. Harry simply couldn't understand how things had gone wrong so fast, especially with how easy-going their banter had been.</p><p>What had he done wrong?</p><p>With a gulping breath, Harry released his frustration the only way he knew how.</p><p>He screamed.</p><p>The sound echoed down the empty hallways and bounced off the marble walls. The ground trembled beneath him, the movements growing more intense the longer he screamed. All of the lights in the near vicinity had gone out, showing how dark Harry's world had truly become.</p><p>The marble floor around him cracked open, pillars of gleaming crystal rising from the depths of the ground. Even in the constant darkness, they gleamed like a constant reminder of his situation.</p><p>Of his loss.</p><p>"L-Lord Hades? Do you require assistance?"</p><p>Harry froze at the sound of the painfully familiar voice, but it was also unfamiliar in the sense that he's never heard that voice in his life. As the last of his screams ceased, the ground stopped shaking.</p><p>Hades? </p><p>Nobody calls me that anymore.</p><p>A dark-skinned man stood on the opposite side of the throne room.</p><p>He was dressed in a light gray toga, a simple lyre in his calloused hands. His eyes were a soft hazel, furrowed in obvious confusion as he looked around the throne room. His hair was a mess of wild curls, sticking up in odd places.</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes, his green irises flashing red in the darkness. "Who are you and what are you doing in my palace? Nobody is allowed in here without my explicit permission."</p><p>The man flinched, looking even more confused. "I-I'm Orpheus, my lord."</p><p>Orpheus?</p><p>The name sounded painfully familiar, but still unknown in Harry's mind. The longer the green-eyed alpha stared, the more he felt like he knew this man on a much deeper level. A much more personal one.</p><p>Harry stood shakily on his feet, red eyes still sharp. "State your purpose, then. Why have you dressed like someone from centuries ago?"</p><p>"I-" Orpheus cocked his head to the side. "You really don't remember me?"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha shook his head, crossing his arms in front of him. "I've never met you before, at least not in this life. You've addressed me as Lord Hades, although I prefer my given name. Harry will suffice."</p><p>Orpheus nodded, glancing around the throne room. "Has Lady Persephone left, then? I'm only released from her garden when she leaves for Spring."</p><p>Persephone?</p><p>Garden?</p><p>Harry's eyebrows furrowed immediately, slight dread filling his chest. "Garden? What garden? And who's Persephone, Orpheus?"</p><p>Orpheus's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>However, the familiar name rang like a mantra in his head. It was like Harry's mind was struggling to place the name with a face, but he had plenty of emotions with the name. It filled his body with affection and deep longing, almost like he was already in love.</p><p>Persephone.</p><p>"I, um," Orpheus sighed, gently strumming the lyre in his hands. "She's your Queen, my lord. The goddess of Spring, the bringer of death."</p><p>Bringer of death?</p><p>Why does that sound familiar?</p><p>Harry swallowed thickly, the birthmarks on his wrist starting to sting. "Persephone, huh? Now, why would a goddess of Spring be trapped here in the Underworld, Orpheus? Furthermore, why would she have a name as harsh as that?"</p><p>Orpheus shrugged, carefully tuning his instrument. "I cannot say, my lord. She definitely earned that name, though. She's as harsh as she is kind."</p><p>"You mentioned a garden," Harry murmured, his voice thick with emotion. "Where?"</p><p>The hazel-eyed man smiled sympathetically, soft dimples peeking out of his cheeks. It was almost as if Orpheus knew something that Harry didn't. "Lady Persephone created the garden for when she would leave for spring."</p><p>Harry nodded, processing the words. "Why were you there, then? You don't look a day over twenty-three."</p><p>"My wife and I stay there, actually." Orpheus strummed the lyre again. "We're both dead, but you offered me a job in the palace after I died."</p><p>What?</p><p>Harry blinked. "A job?"</p><p>Orpheus nodded. "You hired me to play music for the Queen. We grew close after a few decades, which is why she trusts me to keep you company in springtime. The garden reveals itself in Persephone's presence or moments of intense anguish for you."</p><p>"But I haven't met her yet, Orpheus."</p><p>The immortal man shrugged, his hazel eyes were completely gentle. "I wouldn't be here unless you've had to say goodbye to someone you care about, sire."</p><p>Louis.</p><p>Harry's heart ached with longing, almost like he was a drug addict suffering from withdrawal. It was insane, the whole thing with Louis. It was crazy that his heart was already so attached despite only knowing the omega for two days.</p><p>And what was Louis hiding?</p><p>The flower bloomed in the most beautiful way possible, almost like Louis's touch had given it a new breath of life and reason to live. It was just like Harry, withering away until a certain omega managed to bring it back to life.</p><p>Louis is so ethereal.</p><p>He's too fucking pretty not to be a god. His blue eyes were a shade of blue that could only be found in the deepest parts of the sea, and his skin glowed like he had been sun-kissed by Helios himself. </p><p>Dum, dum da-dum</p><p>Soft strumming filled the air, making Harry freeze.</p><p>Orpheus approached Harry, carefully strumming on his lyre. His hazel eyes held a certain level of sympathetic sadness that seemed to increase with every chord.</p><p>King of shadows</p><p>King of shades</p><p>Hades was king of the Underworld</p><p>But he fell in love with a beautiful lady</p><p>Who walked up above in her mother's greenfield</p><p>He fell in love with Persephone</p><p>Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun</p><p>And he took her home to become his queen</p><p>Where the sun never shone</p><p>On anyone</p><p> </p><p>Harry's heart thundered in his ear like a bass drum, his pain lessening with every note that seemed to leave the beta's lips. It was strangely comforting and familiar, almost like his very soul was singing along.</p><p>And after a while, his heart didn't hurt as much.</p><p>But his soul still yearned for the one person he couldn't really have. The one person that he wanted more than anything else. The one person that he'd be willing to destroy the world for and wreak havoc up above.</p><p>Louis.</p><p>******</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUTHOR'S NOTE</p><p>I originally wasn't going to update but I felt bad lol</p><p>The song is Epic I from Hadestown </p><p>Orpheus is a favorite character of mine (in this story and the myth) and he's gonna be a dark larrie. He's also going to help Louis out later on in the book ;)</p><p>THOUGHTS????</p><p>THEORIES????</p><p>CONCERNS????</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Heartlines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Perfectionism is the enemy of happiness. Embrace being perfectly imperfect. Learn from your mistakes and forgive yourself, you’ll be happier. We make mistakes because we are imperfect. Learn from your mistakes, forgive yourself, and keep moving forward.”<br/>― Roy T. Bennett</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p><p>"That'll be all, class. Homework is due in a week."</p><p>Louis snapped out of his daze, anxiously clicking his pretty pink pen as he put it away. The rest of his fellow classmates were long gone, but the small omega hadn't been paying attention to the time.</p><p>He had more complicating things to stress about.</p><p>It's been three days since Louis's seen Harry.</p><p>The alpha's face haunted his dreams, no matter how hard Louis tried to push it out of his mind. The obvious pain and hurt made his chest ache, but there's only so much he can do to change it. Not without hurting both of them even more.</p><p>"You. We need to have a chat."</p><p>A tall blond alpha appeared in front of Louis.</p><p>The small omega immediately flinched, tightening his grip on his bag. The chilly November air bit at his skin, but it seemed to increase with every second that the alpha glared at him. </p><p>Louis fixed his hoodie, straightening his spine. "Do I know you?"</p><p>The tall alpha didn't look familiar to him.</p><p>He had wild blond curls and deep blue eyes, his skin covered in faded freckles. His clothes looked expensive but not in an over-the-top sort of way. His scent reeked of power and rain, which was odd considering there wasn't any rain due today.</p><p>"I'm Luke."</p><p>Luke?</p><p>Louis blinked multiple times, his heart beginning to thump in his chest. "L-like...Luke, King of the Gods? That Luke?"</p><p>Luke didn't look amused. "You're Louis, right?"</p><p>Lie.</p><p>"I-" Louis sighed in defeat. "Yes. I'm Louis."</p><p>The blue-eyed alpha nodded, crossing his arms as he finally glanced around the courtyard. He looked angry, but not in a scary way. "For the record, if you weren't an omega I would probably kick your ass."</p><p>Louis gulped, looking at his feet.</p><p>"Harry's a wreck." Luke continued, glaring at Louis again. "He won't tell me why, but someone else did."</p><p>Someone else?</p><p>Louis licked his lips, struggling to control the emotions that were coursing through his soul. "I don't think that it's anybody else's business, sire. I'm just a human, so Harry shouldn't be upset over me."</p><p>Luke's eye twitched. "But you're not human, are you?"</p><p>The world suddenly seemed to stand still.</p><p>Louis's heart hammered in his ears like a bass drum as he held Luke's gaze. His fingers twitched at his sides as the wind seemed to pick up around him, whistling softly despite his very loud emotions.</p><p>"I-" Louis struggled with his thoughts. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Luke's eyes flashed gold for a split second. "Don't you? Liam is obligated to tell me things, no matter what you command of him."</p><p>Louis took a step back. "Command? I didn't-"</p><p>"You're a Queen, Louis." Luke spat angrily, his voice still hushed. "His job is to obey orders, whether or not he would like to do so!"</p><p>No.</p><p>Louis shakily shook his head, suddenly feeling light-headed. </p><p>The wind was growing stronger now, pushing against Louis with every second that seemed to pass. Luke, however, was unfazed and obviously still angry. Any students that remained in the courtyard had gone inside.</p><p>Except them.</p><p>"He can't know, Luke."</p><p>Luke clenched his jaw. "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't tell him? He practically my older brother, Louis. He's your soulmate."</p><p>Louis flinched at the word. "He's far more than I deserve...telling him would only result in people getting hurt. I can't risk that."</p><p>"He should be able to decide what he deserves!"</p><p>A dangerously sharp timbre echoed in Luke's voice, ringing with obvious dominance. Normally, Louis would have flinched and immediately submitted, but something was different. Something burst in his chest like a flooded dam.</p><p>Something dark and incredibly dangerous.</p><p>Louis's eyes flashed a menacing red as the ground started to shake. "I know better than anybody that he deserves more than someone like me, Zeus!"</p><p>On the last word, thick roots burst through the ground and wrapped around Luke's feet. The alpha froze, watching in clear shock as the plants continued to grow and sharp thorns started to tear at his jeans.</p><p>"I-" Louis's voice cracked, his eyes still a dangerous red. "I don't deserve him."</p><p>The wind suddenly stood still between the both of them.</p><p>Louis clenched his fists tightly, resisting the strong urge to burst into tears as he glanced at the chaos around him. He took a few steps becak, fully preparing himself to run as the closest chance. </p><p>He looked back at Luke one last time, his red eyes fading to baby blue.</p><p>"I-I can't disappoint him, Luke. I've been a major disappointment since I was born, and the last thing I need is for Harry to reject me too."</p><p>*******</p><p>The small omega ran as fast as he could go.</p><p>Whatever dam had burst in his chest was free now, coursing through his veins with powerful energy he couldn't seem to shake. It was like a beast that had been awoken inside of him, trying to break free from the walls of Louis's fear and morals.</p><p>He ran inside his shared dormitory, locking himself into the small bathroom.</p><p>"Can you feel that?"</p><p>Louis froze as a painfully familiar voice greeted his ears, ranging through his brain like a stupidly catchy song. He hasn't heard this voice since he was young, although it was much darker than he had ever heard it.</p><p>"No, I don't. You're not real. I-I'm imagining things all over again, dammit."</p><p>Standing in the mirror was his exact reflection, smirking like a handsome devil.</p><p>Instead of wearing his more masculine clothing, though, his reflection was dressed in a floor-length gown that glittered with expensive jewels. A heavy crown rested on his head, decorated with dark narcissus blossoms and obsidian.</p><p>His eyes were red and glowing, despite the bright light of the bathroom.</p><p>"You shouldn't be scared of power, Louis." His reflection studied his fingers, which glittered with rings. "Change is inevitable. It drives everything in our world."</p><p>Louis swallowed thickly. "Not this change."</p><p>His reflection raised an eyebrow, his red eyes glowing brighter. "I think it does. Your power creates life but also brings inevitable death, does it not?"</p><p>"I-" Louis shook his head. "That's not what I meant."</p><p>His lips quirked upwards into a smirk. "Don't lie to me. You enjoy his attention, just like the rest of us. You enjoy holding all of his attention, Louis. It gives you this thrill, doesn't it?"</p><p>Us?</p><p>Louis's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?"</p><p>His reflection breathed deeply, the dark vines on his gown slowly blossoming to reveal equally dark flowers. Multiple butterflies started to rest on his skin, almost like they were destined to be there. Almost like it was a true calling.</p><p>His reflection grinned viciously. "I'm you, Louis."</p><p>********</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUTHOR'S NOTE</p><p>I love writing angst lol</p><p>I'm trying to update this today because I can't update tomorrow. I'm working on something for Sweet creature, so keep an eye out for that sometime this week!</p><p>THEORIES???</p><p>THOUGHTS???</p><p>CONCERNS????</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Prettiest Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness."<br/>― Leo Tolstoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p><p>"Black looks good on you, Louis."</p><p>Louis snapped out of his daze as Michael spoke, his pretty blue eyes focusing on himself in the bathroom mirror. A black lace dress clung to his body, accenting his curves perfectly and coming to a stop at about his mid-thigh.</p><p>The dark color made his skin glow and his blue eyes sparkle.</p><p>Michael noticed Louis's expression as he adjusted his own green dress that resembled smooth silk. "Are you okay? You've barely said anything since I found you in the bathroom earlier."</p><p>Louis plastered a fake smile on his face. "I'm fine, Mikey. Just tired."</p><p>What a fucking lie.</p><p>Fear and fury had been swirling in his chest like a hurricane, growing bigger and more dangerous by the second. Louis can't seem to lock his powers away, no matter how hard he tries.</p><p>And god, Louis misses Harry.</p><p>It was like his soul was yearning to be reunited with Harry's, despite Louis trying to convince himself otherwise. He wanted to see that alpha's face, hear his voice, and even just sit in his presence for a few seconds.</p><p>But maybe that's selfish of Louis.</p><p>"Don't lie to me, Lou," Michael murmured, fixing his freshly dyed hair. "Ashton told me that you interacted with Luke Hemmings this morning."</p><p>Louis froze in the middle of applying his lip gloss. "Ashton what?"</p><p>Michael's green eyes glanced to Louis, full of seriousness. "Did that creep try to make a move on you? Luke is a fuckboy, Louis. Don't waste your time on someone like him."</p><p>"I-" Louis swallowed thickly. "It wasn't like that, Mikey. He just wanted to discuss some things."</p><p>That doesn't even begin to cover it.</p><p>Luke had confronted Louis about his bullshit, but the small omega couldn't tell Michael the truth. He's so caught up in his lies that being honest would only harm everyone more. He couldn't be himself.</p><p>"Is it about Harry, then?"</p><p>Michael's voice made Louis's body stiffen.</p><p>Louis took a shaky breath, trying not to show how truly anguished he felt. "We had a falling out...and I'm just sad. We're not right for each other, you know?"</p><p>Before Michael could respond, three brisk knocks came from the door.</p><p>"That's Liam," Louis mumbled in slight relief. "Let me get the door."</p><p>Louis left Michael in the bathroom, feeling incredibly thankful for Liam in that split second. His best friend could be incredibly nosy and could see through most of the blue-eyed omega's lies. It could be dangerous sometimes.</p><p>With shaking fingers, Louis opened the door.</p><p>"Hey..."</p><p>Liam was standing on the other side of the door, his brown eyes extremely apologetic as he locked eyes with Louis. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and jean jacket with a sun pendant around his neck.</p><p>The air was slightly tense and awkward, but not suffocating. </p><p>Louis bit his lip. "We're almost ready to go, Liam. You can come inside if you want."</p><p>"I-" Liam bit his lip. "I will, but I wanted to apologize for telling Luke. I can't lie to him, even if I wanted to."</p><p>The small omega sighed, crossing his arms. "I know, Liam. I'm not mad at you, okay? I just want to go to a party and get piss drunk, honestly."</p><p>Liam grinned. "Your wish is my command, Your Highness.'</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes. "Don't start that, Liam."</p><p>*****</p><p>The frat house was full of people.</p><p>Loud music thumped wildly and multiple people were drinking on the front lawn. The faint smell of weed hung in the air, making Louis wrinkle his nose in slight disgust. Michael and Liam, however, cheered loudly.</p><p>"Come on, Lou. Let's get fucking smashed!"</p><p>Louis laughed as Michael dragged him towards the house.</p><p>Liam followed close behind, carefully watching both omegas like a hawk.</p><p>Unknown to both omegas, Liam wasn't there to party. He was there to make sure that Louis didn't get hurt, especially since he was under strict orders from Luke. Since the small omega was a future Queen, they couldn't afford him to get hurt.</p><p>Plus, Liam wanted to protect his friend.</p><p>Once Louis was inside, he became acutely aware of multiple eyes on his skin. It was very thrilling and oddly exhilarating for the blue-eyed omega.</p><p>That red-eyed monster that stirred in his chest was slowly taking over his body and mind, despite Louis's attempt otherwise. He was living for the attention, but he didn't have the pair of eyes on him that he wanted the most.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get us some drinks, okay? Go dance with somebody."</p><p>Louis nodded despite everything telling him not to. </p><p>With a nervous smile, Louis made his way towards where everyone was dancing. His body felt flushed and warm, his mind obviously feeling the effects of a contact high. </p><p>Loud music thumped wildly throughout the house, accompanied perfectly by all of the drunk dancing. That familiar scent of weed and alcohol hung in the air, but Louis didn't mind as much he used to.</p><p>He wanted to feel something other than anguish.</p><p>"You're fucking gorgeous, baby."</p><p>Rough hands gripped Louis's hips, making the small omega flinch but allow the touch anyway. The strong smell of weed grew stronger, signaling that this mysterious beta was probably high and definitely drunk.</p><p>Louis flushed pink. "T-thanks."</p><p>"Let's dance, yeah?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega looked around the house, searching for one of his friends. Liam was talking with a mysterious omega that screamed beauty, but Michael was giggling with someone that Louis never expected.</p><p>Luke.</p><p>Louis tore his eyes away from the surprising scene to look back at the beta that was gripping his hips and watching him with hooded. "Yeah, let's dance. I need a drink first, though."</p><p>*****</p><p>One drink turned into three, then turned into ten.</p><p>Louis's senses were dulled and his sight was definitely hazy. All he could focus on was Calum's touch and the faint feeling of longing for Harry's instead. It was an okay replacement, but it did nothing to calm the longing in his heart.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>I want Harry.</p><p>"Whoa, Louis. You're smashed."</p><p>Louis snapped out of his daze to realize that he was leaning against a wall. Liam was in front of him, looking incredibly concerned and fairly sober. "Drunk? I-I'm perfectly sober, Lima."</p><p>Liam raised an eyebrow at him. "Right. How much have you had to drink?"</p><p>"T-two?" Louis hiccupped loudly. "Ten? I don't know."</p><p>The small omega tried to pull himself away from the wall, but his balance immediately went sideways. Liam, the fucking saint, easily caught Louis and made sure that he was still on his feet. </p><p>Louis giggled loudly. "You're so strong! I'm pretty heavy, you know."</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes. "Let's get you home, Louis. You need to sleep."</p><p>"But what about-" Louis hiccupped again as Liam pulled him away from the wall. "What about Michael? Where's he at?"</p><p>The brown-eyed alpha sighed, gently gripping Louis's hips and shoulders in an attempt to keep the omega upright. The music thumped wildly, making the small omega want to dance. "He and Luke went upstairs, Louis. He's fine."</p><p>Louis wrinkled his nose in clear disgust. "Luke? He's so gross, though."</p><p>"That's for Michael to decide, yeah?"</p><p>Stupid Luke.</p><p>He shouldn't be with Michael.</p><p>Michael's too good for him.</p><p>Louis simply held this conversation with himself as Liam lead him outside. He had no idea that he was actually saying all these things, and the alpha didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. </p><p>The chilly air nipped at Louis's skin, making the small omega whine. "It's so cold, Lima. I-I shouldn't be wearing this dress. Harry wouldn't like it."</p><p>"I think he'd like it a lot, Louis."</p><p>Louis brightened considerably, still giggling as Liam struggled to lead him down the steps. "Not anymore, I think. H-He deserves someone better than me, Lima."</p><p>Liam sighed sadly. "I don't agree with that, but whatever."</p><p>The alpha finally got him down the steps, but Louis had plenty of other plans. He wanted Harry to help, not Liam. He wanted to hear his soulmate's voice and to feel his touch. Plus, the ground looked way too soft not to tempt the small omega.</p><p>"Louis, don't you dare-"</p><p>It was far too late.</p><p>Louis pulled himself from Liam's grip and landed on the ground. The grass felt wet against his skin, but it was more refreshing than gross. The brown-eyed alpha watched him in brief annoyance.</p><p>"I-I want H-harry, Lima," Louis slurred, gently touching the ground. "My Hazza."</p><p>Realization flashed over Liam's features. "Louis, don't-"</p><p>Louis ignored his friend, gingerly raising his hand and striking the ground three times. </p><p>*********</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>Harry stepped through the entrance he had created, his heart thundering in his chest as he looked around for the small omega. He had been in the shower when Louis had called for him, which is why he's wearing sweats and a t-shirt.</p><p>Multiple college students shrieked in fear, but Harry didn't even care.</p><p>All he could think about was Louis.</p><p>"H-Hazza?" </p><p>Louis.</p><p>Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sight of the pretty omega on the ground, his dress pulled up to reveal way more than Louis normally would have been comfortable with. Next to him was Liam, who looked more stressed than anything else.</p><p>And gods, Louis looked gorgeous.</p><p>"I-" Harry kneeled next to the small omega. "Are you drunk, sunshine?"</p><p>Louis pursed his lips, pondering his thoughts for a moment before giggling again. "Drunk? I perfectly sober, Hazza."</p><p>Hazza?</p><p>Why is that cute?</p><p>Liam cleared his throat awkwardly, making Harry visibly stiffen. "I'm so sorry that he called you, Harry. He really drunk as is convinced he's sober. I was trying to get him home, but he did his own thing."</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at Liam. "Home? By himself or with you?"</p><p>Jealousy.</p><p>"You're s-so jealous, Harold." Louis hiccupped cutely, making both alphas look at him. "I-I wouldn't sleep with Liam. Not my type."</p><p>Liam, though, nodded in agreement. "Louis's cute, but he's my friend."</p><p>Harry resisted the urge to scowl, focusing his eyes on the drunk omega in front of him. Louis was fiddling with the string on his dress, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The sight was so cute that it made the alpha's heart hurt.</p><p>"Come on, sunshine," Harry offered his hand to Louis. "Let's get you home and in bed."</p><p>Louis pouted cutely. "Carry me? I-I don't wanna fall."</p><p>Harry smiled fondly. "Of course I will, sunshine. Come here."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha lifted Louis from the ground with ease, carrying him bridal style. Electricity buzzed along Harry's skin and through his soul, almost like his very existence was happy to have the omega in his arms.</p><p>"The car is down the street," Liam mumbled awkwardly. "His keys should be in there."</p><p>Harry nodded, holding Louis tighter. "Are you sure that you want to leave, Liam? I know that you enjoy partying on the weekends."</p><p>Liam opened his mouth to respond, but Louis made a noise of protest.</p><p>"I-I don't wanna go home...wanna be with you."</p><p>Harry's heart fluttered in his chest.</p><p>Louis's arms were wrapped around the alpha's neck, sending electrical currents along Harry's skin. The small omega smelled like alcohol and weed, but he looked absolutely gorgeous in the soft moonlight.</p><p>It nearly made Harry reminisce of the night they met.</p><p>"You can't, sunshine," Harry murmured affectionately, starting the trek towards Liam's car. "Humans aren't able to travel to the Underworld."</p><p>Louis pouted cutely. "But I wanna cuddle..."</p><p>Harry chuckled, grinning so hard that the muscles in his face were aching. "I can cuddle you until you fall asleep, sunshine. I have work tomorrow so I can't stay too long."</p><p>The small omega whined, rubbing his face in the crook of Harry's neck. </p><p>It was almost too much for Harry to bear. The sight was too cute and affectionate, especially coming from the omega he had clearly been pining over for a week. At this point, the green-eyed alpha was damn-near ready to do whatever Louis asked of him.</p><p>It was pathetic, honestly.</p><p>"D-do you like my dress, Harry?" Louis mumbled cutely. "W-wanted you to see it."</p><p>Harry's skin flushed as his eyes scanned the piece of fabric that clung to Louis's skin. "I like it very much, sunshine. You're absolutely gorgeous."</p><p>Louis's pretty blue eyes lit up. "You think I'm pretty?"</p><p>"I-" Harry's heart hammered in his chest. "I think that you're the prettiest, sunshine. Let's get you home, yeah?"</p><p>*******</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUTHOR'S NOTE</p><p>Louis in this book is kind of toxic :/</p><p>I feel so bad for Harry, but things will get better for both of them as the story continues. I've never been good at writing a slow-burn fic, but I'm definitely trying lol</p><p>THOUGHTS????</p><p>THEORIES????</p><p>CONCERNS????</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Blood Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“We are all like the bright moon, we still have our darker side.”<br/>― Khalil Gibran</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H A R R Y</p><p>"I like your eyes, Haz...."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Louis nodded cutely, chewing on his bottom lip as Harry continued to carry him towards him dormitories. The small omega was playing with the alpha's damp curls, still smelling of faint alcohol.</p><p>His pomegranate-laced pheromones were almost comforting.</p><p>Harry grinned fondly at the omega in his arms, trying his absolute best to ignore that stupid feeling in his chest. "Your eyes are just as beautiful, sunshine. They seem to change every time I see you."</p><p>Louis flushed a rosy pink. "They're basic, though..."</p><p>Lies.</p><p>"Are you calling me a liar, sunshine?"</p><p>The small omega giggled, poking Harry's dimple with one of his fingers. "Of course not, Harold. I'm saying that you're entitled to your opinion."</p><p>Harry chuckled at the simple wordplay, focusing his gaze on the path ahead. </p><p>Liam had dropped them off a little ways away from the dormitory. He had been a little wary of letting Harry take Louis home, but he's known the alpha king long enough that he's fully aware of his harmless nature.</p><p>His protective nature over Louis was a little bothersome to Harry.</p><p>Louis is absolutely beautiful. </p><p>His beauty is painfully obvious to everyone around him. Louis is wonderfully sweet and kind, even lighting up an empty room when he smiles or utters an adorable giggle. Hell, his very existence could bring joy.</p><p>And since it was becoming more obvious to the green-eyed king that they weren't soulmates, Harry couldn't help but feel bitter about the idea of Louis being with someone else.</p><p>Someone who could match his vibrant energy.</p><p>"Hazza?"</p><p>Harry snapped out of his racing thoughts, smiling fondly as he looked at the small omega in his arms. "Yes, sunshine? What is it?"</p><p>Louis shyly fiddled with a strand of Harry's damp hair. "Don't laugh."</p><p>"I promise that I won't laugh."</p><p>The small omega narrowed his blue eyes at Harry, obviously trying to figure out of the alpha was lying. Louis looked more like a kitten than anything, but the hopeless king didn't have the heart to tell him that.</p><p>A brief moment of silence passed.</p><p>Louis took a shaky breath. "C-can you show me your powers? You've never talked about what you can do, Harold."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Harry pursed his lips, looking around the small courtyard. "It's rather boring, sunshine. Compared to others, my powers are insignificant."</p><p>The small omega rolled his eyes. "Show me?"</p><p>And gods, Harry can't say no to Louis.</p><p>Harry sighed in defeat, gently placing Louis's bare feet on the ground. The small omega grinned victoriously, leaning against the smitten alpha for support. Especially since he was still (despite his attempts to prove otherwise) very drunk.</p><p>"I'm technically the God of Wealth. Jewels and precious metal are my thing."</p><p>Louis gasped in adorable excitement, sitting on the ground. "So you can create diamonds and shit?! That's fucking cool!"</p><p>Harry blushed as he sat down next to the excited omega. "It's really n-"</p><p>"Hush, Harold! Show me!"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha couldn't help but smile fondly at the excited omega. Even though he was bossy, everything that Louis did was refreshingly adorable. Especially since nobody was interested in Harry's actual powers.</p><p>Only his job.</p><p>Harry dug his fingers into the wet earth, feeling slightly flustered undered Louis's fascinated gaze. "Any requests, sunshine? It's not anything flashy, but it should be something you want."</p><p>Louis pursed his lips, deep in thought. "Surprise me."</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p>With a deep breath, Harry focused all of his energy into the wet dirt beneath his fingertips. He tries to imagine something bright and colorful; something worthy of being seen by Louis's pretty blue eyes.</p><p>The ground trembled slightly as soft gray smoke radiated from Harry's hand.</p><p>Louis, though, doesn't look scared in the slightest. </p><p>His baby blues were wide with child-like wonder and curiosity, which paired perfectly with his eager smile. His hair was sticking to his damp skin, which damn-near sparkled in the soft moonlight.</p><p>It made Harry's heart race in his chest.</p><p>Finally, a heavy object crept into Harry's grasp. It was solid and cold, but also felt oddly flimsy between his fingers. Some of the sharp edges dug into his skin, but not enough to actually hurt him.</p><p>As soon as he touched it, though, a sharp chill ran up Harry's spine.</p><p>What the-</p><p>"Is that a necklace?"</p><p>Resting in his palm, glittering in the moonlight, was a thick gold chain. Dark red jewels dotted it's appearance, giving it a regal aura that screamed terrifying power. Hell, it was enough to leave Harry in awe.</p><p>Garnets?</p><p>I was thinking sapphires...</p><p>Harry brushed a bit of dirt off of the jewelry, giving Louis a confused glance. "It's a necklace. It looks really old but the garnet gemstones make up for it."</p><p>Louis gingerly touched the necklace. "It's gorgeous..."</p><p>Thank fuck.</p><p>"Come here, sunshine."</p><p>Louis's eyebrows furrowed in surprise. "You want me to have it?"</p><p>Harry shrugged, shooting a dazzling smile in Louis's direction. "I don't know how to explain it, honestly. All things that come from the ground have their own aura, but I can't help but feel like this is supposed to be yours."</p><p>The small omega looked at the glittering necklace. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Absolutely positive."</p><p>Harry gently unclasped the chain, watching Louis expectantly. After a split second, the small omega shifted his position so that the necklace could be placed around his neck.</p><p>The air was thick with tension that seemed to increase with every passing second. It was like the entire universe was pushing Harry and Louis closer together; closer to sharing a connection that had something to do with this necklace.</p><p>"There. How-"</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>*****</p><p>****</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"-dare you."</p><p>Harry snapped out of his pomegranate-scented daze.</p><p>Instead of the damp grass, Harry was sitting on his throne. His heavy crown rested on his head, matching the glittering rings that dotted his fingers like glittering stars. And instead of the dark courtyard, the alpha king only saw his throne room.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Where's-</p><p>"On your knees. Now."</p><p>Harry froze in his spot, slowly glancing to his right as a painfully familiar voice graced his ears. It only filled him with more confusion, though.</p><p>Louis was sitting on the throne next to him.</p><p>The small omega was glaring harshly at the trembling souls in front of them. His usually bright baby blues were replaced by dangerous red irises that glowed in the dim light of the room. A regal crown rested on his head, decorated with red garnet and black obsidian.</p><p>A dark gray gown surrounded Louis, nearly swallowing his form.</p><p>Even a terrifyingly tall scythe was clenched in his right hand. Thick vines wrapped around it, sprouting a few blossoms and sharp thorns.</p><p>Louis growled threateningly as he stood on his feet. "Did I fucking stutter? I order you pathetic souls to kneel."</p><p>What?</p><p>Harry is frozen. He's too shocked to move or even speak as the scene unfolded before his eyes like a movie. Louis looked terrifyingly beautiful, radiating power and chaos like an angry goddess on a rampage.</p><p>"M-mercy, my queen. Please."</p><p>Three souls were kneeling before them, looking absolutely terrified of Louis. Identical looks of fear were etched on their faces.</p><p>Louis hummed lowly, his bright red eyes studying each soul as his scythe forced them lower to the ground. With every step that he took, the throne room filled with more flowers and thorns than Harry had ever seen before.</p><p>"Did you give him mercy?" Louis questioned cynically. "Did you give him mercy as he begged for you to stop?"</p><p>One of the souls flinched as vines wrapped around their feet. "N-no, my queen."</p><p>Louis scoffed, using the blade of his scythe to make each soul whimper. "Yet you beg for my mercy. You walk in this throne room, in my palace, and disrespect my authority?"</p><p>"W-we didn't know!"</p><p>"We swear!"</p><p>"It was an honest mistake!"</p><p>Harry watched as Louis finally glanced in his direction.</p><p>The small omega smirked, slowly approaching Harry. "What do you think we should do, Harry? I'm sure that Cerberus would love a treat."</p><p>Harry felt his lips move on their own accord. "Too fast, sunshine."</p><p>Louis glanced back at the souls, his red eyes glowing with obvious fury. "Fair point. I just can't choose between the Minotaur or Medusa. Both have a taste for filthy vermin with no understanding of consent."</p><p>"The Minotaur should work. Paul likes you, sunshine."</p><p>Louis nodded, gently releasing his scythe and perching himself on Harry's lap.</p><p>Harry watched in shock as the scythe was immediately held upright by thorny vines. Even his body seemed to move on it's own accord as his arm wrapped around the omega's tiny waist. "Call Cerberus, sunshine."</p><p>The small omega nodded, leaning down to press his lips to Harry's.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p>*******</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"-does that feel?"</p><p>Louis was yanked back into his drunk reality.</p><p>He wasn't perched in Harry's lap anymore. Instead of the dimly-lit room from before, Louis was sitting on the damp grass once again. He's in control of his limbs, but he can't bring himself to voice his confusion.</p><p>What the fuck was that?</p><p>"D-did you see that?"</p><p>Louis blinked multiple times as he glanced back at Harry.</p><p>Harry was frozen in place. His green eyes were wide and full of confusion, which perfectly matched Louis's conflicting emotions. On the other hand, though, the alpha looks as if he was in absolute awe.</p><p>And Louis?</p><p>He can still feel remnants of fury in his chest.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>*******</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUTHOR'S NOTE</p><p>the plot is thickening.....</p><p>Who do you think that 'vision' Louis was referring to? </p><p>FYI...everything in this story has a hidden metaphor. Everything, no matter how small, has a specific reason for being there.</p><p>THOUGHTS????</p><p>THEORIES?????</p><p>****</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Old Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word.”<br/>― George R.R. Martin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p><p>KNOCK! </p><p>KNOCK!</p><p>KNOCK!</p><p>"Mr. Tomlinson?!"</p><p>"Mr. Tomlinson, open this door!"</p><p>Louis's eyes snapped open as loud voices came from the other side of the door. His head felt heavy and full of painful pounding that made his eyes hurt. This, accompanied with the disgusting taste on his tongue was enough to make the omega gag.</p><p>The knocking persisted, making Louis cringe and bolt upright.</p><p>With heavy limbs, Louis climbed out of bed and shuffled to the door. His memories from the before are nonexistent, but he has more pressing matters to deal with.</p><p>"What-" Louis opened the door before he froze. </p><p>Two fully grown alphas stood at his door, dressed in deep blue suits that screamed authority. One was in his early fifties with long hair tied up in a loose bun. The other was much younger, roughly around thirty, with dirty blond hair.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>The eldest alpha studied Louis before pulling out a badge. "I'm Erin Thomas and this is my partner, Markus. You're Kore, the Goddess of Spring?"</p><p>Louis's mouth instantly dried. "Uh-"</p><p>"We're your assigned Mythologists."</p><p>Shitshitshitshitshit.</p><p>Louis swallowed thickly, pulling his sweater tighter around himself as he stepped backward. "C-come in...I wasn't prepared to have guests."</p><p>Erin shrugged, stepping inside the messy dorm room. "Don't be worried about it. Harry's room was a proper nightmare when he was in college, if you can believe it."</p><p>Yeah, Louis's too hungover for this.</p><p>Louis shut the door after the alphas were inside, trembling with obvious anxiety and confusion. He doesn't remember anything from the night before, which is exactly why he's wondering what he did to earn a visit from Mythologists.</p><p>And what did they mean by his?</p><p>"You know, I haven't seen you since your first birthday."</p><p>Louis froze at Erin's words, his pretty blue eyes widening in surprise. "C-can you repeat that? I don't think that I heard you right."</p><p>Erin grinned, sharing a glance with Markus.</p><p>"Sit down, Your Majesty. Let's talk."</p><p>********</p><p>Louis can't fucking breathe.</p><p>The small omega is wrapped up in his quilted duvet, staring numbly at the mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Erin and Markus were sitting on Michael's bed (which was surprisingly empty) and watching Louis's expression.</p><p>Markus sighed, his gray eyes flickering to Louis's. "Your mother refused our help, which is why we're only meeting now."</p><p>Louis swallowed thickly. "Meaning?"</p><p>"Every, uh," Markus sounded awkward. "Every God or Goddess is assigned a Mythologist when they're born. Erin and I handle your case, as well as Harry's."</p><p>Harry.</p><p>The small omega immediately touched the necklace around his throat, brief memories flashing through his brain. "Harry and I aren't on speaking terms. If you're here about that, then you should leave."</p><p>A moment of tense silence passed.</p><p>Erin's eyebrows furrowed at Louis's words. "We have confirmation that Harry met with you last night, Louis."</p><p>What?</p><p>Louis felt his muscles go rigid.</p><p>Like a movie, multiple memories flashed through his brain. He saw Harry stepping through a portal in the ground, and he felt Harry's skin on his. And most importantly, he remembered the vision they shared last night.</p><p>******</p><p>THE NIGHT BEFORE</p><p>"You're lying..."</p><p>Louis shakily flushed as he looked away from Harry's accusatory gaze. Although he was still drunk, he had sobered up quite a bit. "I'm not lying, Harry. Why would I lie about something that important to you?"</p><p>Harry's jaw clenched at Louis's words. "I don't know, Louis. Why don't you tell me exactly what you're hiding from me?"</p><p>I can't.</p><p>"I-" Louis licked his lips. "Even if I wanted to...I can't."</p><p>Harry's eyes darkened. "Why?"</p><p>Louis felt his bottom lip wobble at the dangerous edge in Harry's usually gentle voice. "You're not going to like it, Harry. The minute I tell you...You're going to realize that I'm nothing short of disappointing."</p><p>His voice cracked with emotion.</p><p>The older alpha's gaze softened immediately, although they still look slightly red. "Why would you think something like that?"</p><p>Louis tried not to cry. "Because I know that I am."</p><p>That familiar monster that he had been trying to suppress was back inside his chest. It felt hot and full of fury, which seemed to grow in Harry's presence like an emotional wildfire. If anything, Louis almost lost control.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Harry sighed, gently running his fingers along Louis's cheekbone. "You're not disappointing, sunshine. I wish that I could convince you otherwise."</p><p>Louis blushed. "How do you know that?"</p><p>"I can feel it."</p><p>Nefore the small omega could question the mysterious alpha further, Harry gingerly stood on his feet and wiped the damp dirt from his sweats. "Come on, sunshine. We should get you home before you get sick."</p><p>Louis could only nod.</p><p>And ignore that monster in his chest.</p><p>********</p><p>PRESENT</p><p>"So he doesn't know about you?"</p><p>Louis snapped out of his memory-filled daze, still holding the garnet necklace between his fingers. "Harry doesn't know and I don't plan on telling him. I have too many issues for someone like him."</p><p>Those words tasted bitter.</p><p>Erin blinked multiple times, almost like he didn't hear Louis's words. "But this isn't just about Harry, Louis. You have responsibilities."</p><p>Louis clenched his jaw. "I'm a minor goddess."</p><p>"Is that what your mother told you?"</p><p>The small omega froze at the bitter tone in Erin's voice. Even Markus looked surprised, awkwardly shifting to look at his fifty-year-old partner. "She did. Why on earth would my mother lie to me, Erin?"</p><p>Erin rolled his eyes. "She refused to put you through the proper training, so I'm not surprised. Normally, someone with your power would be trained."</p><p>Trained?</p><p>Louis swallowed thickly, feeling that wrathful monster flare in his chest. "Someone with my power? All I can do is make flowers grow, Erin."</p><p>"Which can be powerful in the right hands."</p><p>That's the problem.</p><p>The small omega scowled, his lips fixed in a bitter line. His eyes flickered between red and blue, giving the mythologists whiplash. "Why are you here? My life was going perfectly fine until meeting Harry at this bullshit school."</p><p>Erin shared a glance with Markus.</p><p>After a moment, they looked at Louis.</p><p>Markus pulled a thick file out of his breifase, his expression suddenly grave. "Because you've met Harry, multiple things have occurred."</p><p>Louis wordlessly accepted the file.</p><p>With shaking hands, Louis opened the file. Much to his surprise, pictures and incident reports were nestled inside. He saw a photo of a painfully familiar throne room, except their were thick pillars of diamond bursting through the ground.</p><p>The next photo was of a garden.</p><p>The garden was bright and full of life, surrounding a simple cottage where Louis could see a man and a woman tending to the flowers. Both of the human souls had deep chocolate skin, glowing in the faux sunlight.</p><p>And finally, there was a picture of Louis.</p><p>But not just any picture.</p><p>It was picture from his conversation with Luke. Instead of Louis's usually calm face, though, was a scarily furious expression. His eyes glowed red as thick vined sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around Luke's feet.</p><p>The vines were familiar.</p><p>Wolfsbane.</p><p>"Your powers are becoming chaotic, Your Majesty," Erin murmured, studying Louis's shocked expression. "You poisoned Luke."</p><p>Louis immediately shut the file. "...Am I being arrested?"</p><p>Erin's eyebrows furrowed as Louis handed him the file. "Of course not. We're here to tell you that your powers, as well as the Underworld, is becoming too much for anybody to control. Harry has no idea why."</p><p>The Underworld?</p><p>Louis felt confused. "What does the Underworld have to do with me? I'm a Spring goddess, not anybody important."</p><p>Markus spoke up this time. "Every realm requires two deities to manage it. Luke and Sierra control the immortal realm and the skies. Harry controls the Underworld beneath the ground. Niall and Shawn control the seas."</p><p>The small omega was still confused.</p><p>Erin struggled for a split second. "The Underworld is the most dangerous to control, Louis. It holds Tartarus, which contains many of the Titans and monsters from wreaking havoc on humans."</p><p>Louis blinked. "Okay?"</p><p>"None of those monsters fear Harry, Louis."</p><p>The small omega flinched at Harry's name. "But he's the king, Erin. Shouldn't they be scared of him?"</p><p>Erin pursed his lips. "Harry is Hades, who is known to be kinder than his Queen. Those monsters, who even terrify Luke, fear Persephone more than any other deity in our world."</p><p>Louis froze. "Persephone?"</p><p>"You haven't earned that name yet, but-" Erin licked his lips. "You'll eventually be know as the bringer of death, Louis. Queen of The Underworld."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Erin cut him off, his tone sharp. "If you don't embrace your responsibility, Louis, you're going to put the entire world in danger. Our world isn't equipped to deal with Kronos and his Titans."</p><p>Kronos?</p><p>Louis angrily licked his lips. "I don't know how to control my powers, but you expect me to keep a bunch of mythical monsters in check? Harry has had his entire life to train for this. I haven't got a single clue!"</p><p>Erin flinched.</p><p>Louis, however, could feel his blood boiling.</p><p>"Get out. Now."</p><p>*******</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUTHOR'S NOTE</p><p>plotplotplot</p><p>what do you think that Louis has to do in order to earn the name 'Persephone'?</p><p>THOUGHTS??</p><p>THEORIES????</p><p>******</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."<br/>― Rick Riordan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L U K E</p><p>"Why isn't Harry here?"</p><p>It's much too early for this.</p><p>Luke was seated on his large throne with an annoyed grimace on his face. His golden crown rested among his blond curls, glimmering in the bright glow of the throne room. Next to him, looking uncomfortable in her white gown and silver crown, was Sierra.</p><p>Ten other thrones sat in a circle around a glowing hearth, which was being tended to by a gentle-looking woman.</p><p>On Sierra's right, Niall was seated on his throne with his trident at his side. His crown was made out of grey metal and pearls, which contrasted weirdly with his non-professional clothes.</p><p>On Luke's left, though, was an empty throne.</p><p>Harry's throne.</p><p>The eight other thrones, albeit much smaller, were all occupied by confused people. Luke couldn't blame them, but they had a very important matter to discuss.</p><p>Liam (who was seated next to Niall) was dressed in a large hoodie and skinny jeans. He looked properly exhausted, no doubt hung-over from the night before. Reston n his chair, though, was a golden bow with glimmering arrows.</p><p>Next to him was a small girl, no older than eight, who was sharpening a dagger in her lap. Her olive skin was covered in mud, giving her a wild look. Andromeda was the reincarnation of Artemis, so it shouldn't be a surprise.</p><p>Calum was seated next to her, dressed in pajamas and yawning into his fist. (He's not even an Olympian, but Luke needs him here.)</p><p>Next to Calum, dressed in a deep purple gown (and the only male omega in the room) was Zayn. He was eagerly eating some fruit, resting his bare feet on a footstool made of dazzling gold and velvet. As the reincarnation of Aphrodite, he rarely left Olympus.</p><p>Thalia rolled her eyes at Zayn, trying to focus on the book in her hands. At sixteen, being the goddess of wisdom and strategic war could be hard when surrounded by idiots. Her skin was a beautiful tan color, showing her Spanish heritage.</p><p>Ashton (Hermes) was sitting barefoot on his throne, his winged shoes hanging off the back of it. He was wearing pajamas as well, his hazel eyes focused on his Nintendo Switch.</p><p>Aria (The only other female alpha besides Sierra) was glaring harshly at Ashton. As the God of War, she happened to take official meetings pretty seriously. Especially since Luke was the one to call everyone here.</p><p>Thomas (or Hephaestus) was the second youngest at only thirteen. He was fiddling with an array of nuts and bolts. He looked focused, but it was obvious that he was still listening to the discussion. Since his hearing aids were turned on, they could limit the amount of sign language being used.</p><p>Finally, seated next to Harry's throne, was Jay.</p><p>She was the oldest out of all the Olympians. Jay had raised all of the younger ones and prepared them for their duties as Gods/Goddesses. As Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest, she was always dressed in simple clothes.</p><p>She was a mother to everyone in the room.</p><p>Jay narrowed her eyes at Luke, crossing her arms. "Don't make me repeat myself, Luke. Why isn't Harry here?"</p><p>Luke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hates lying to her. "He's busy right now. Not only that, but this meeting involves his soulmate. Who, ironically, he doesn't even know is his soulmate."</p><p>Everyone froze.</p><p>Even Ashton looked up from his game.</p><p>"His soulmate?" Jay repeated, her eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>Luke licked his lips, sitting upon his throne. "Harry's soulmate is a male omega named Louis. He's nineteen-years-old and the Goddess of Spring."</p><p>A heavy silence followed.</p><p>Zayn bolted upright, his brown eyes full of excitement at the revelation. "Another male omega?! Is he cute? I bet that-"</p><p>"Zayn," Luke murmured, making the omega stop mid-sentence.</p><p>He must be hyper.</p><p>After a few seconds, Luke focused his gaze on Jay again. "Like I was saying, Harry doesn't know that Louis is his soulmate. I'm sure that he has suspicions, but he's never going to call Louis out on it."</p><p>Jay's expression softened. "What happened? Harry is fully aware of how this works, Luke. He knows the signs."</p><p>Luke swallowed dryly. "Because Louis lied."</p><p>Everyone gasped and began to chatter loudly amongst themselves. Liam and Jay were the only ones who didn't, giving each other matching looks of seriousness.</p><p>Sierra cleared her throat loudly, making everyone look at her in surprise. "Don't gossip. Louis lied to Harry because he's scared and doesn't understand our world. He didn't have the same upbringing that we did."</p><p>Luke nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Furthermore," Sierra's tone was clipped. "He was raised as a Catholic. Do any of you know what that is?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>I'm not surprised.</p><p>Sierra sighed, her stern expression softening. "Catholicism is a monotheistic religion. All you need to know is that they believe that females should be omegas and males should be alphas. To them, homosexuality is a sin."</p><p>Jay swallowed thickly. "Oh, gods."</p><p>Luke sighed, adjusting his suit. "Louis's mother refused any help and schooling for him. From what Liam has shared with me, Louis's mother beat him every time he accidentally used his powers."</p><p>Thomas made a noise, earning a glance from Luke.</p><p>The thirteen-year-old moved his hands in front of him, speaking in sign language that everyone could read with ease.</p><p>-So his powers are unstable?-</p><p>Luke nodded. "His powers are incredibly unstable."</p><p>-What are his powers, exactly? Spring could mean many different things.-</p><p>Jay, who was the person who usually handled the weather and seasons, answered for Luke. "Weather and plant life, mostly. I'm sure that they were manageable before he met Harry and his powers became too chaotic."</p><p>Luke watched as everyone looked unsettled. "When I confronted him, Louis almost poisoned me by complete accident."</p><p>"So why are we here?"</p><p>Thalia's tone was hard and accusatory as she spoke. At her words, the fellow Olympians nodded in agreement. "He committed an act of treason, Luke. The Mythologists can't legally punish him for his actions."</p><p>Luke shared a glance with Sierra.</p><p>Niall, though, was the one to speak up. "Since Louis is technically Queen of the Underworld, we can't afford to punish him. The Underworld has always been too much for Harry to manage, so we need Louis."</p><p>Thalia didn't look convinced. "Too much for him? He's supposed to be a King, Niall. Not a giant pushover."</p><p>Enough.</p><p>Luke's clenched his jaw as loud thunder shook the room and lightning flashed outside. Everyone froze and looked at him in shock. Some of them even looked slightly scared at the show of anger and power.</p><p>Sierra, though, spoke for him. "When Gods encounter their soulmates, their powers become heightened. Since the Underworld is Harry's realm, half of it now belongs under Louis's control and guidance."</p><p>Nobody could respond.</p><p>"This includes Tartarus, Thalia."</p><p>Luke's voice was calm, but still slightly scary. "Tartarus holds every monster that used to walk the Earth. Part of the reason that Harry isn't here is that he's having difficulty controlling its borders."</p><p>Sierra hummed in agreement. "Every realm needs two rulers. Luke, Niall, and I have had the privilege to grow up with ours."</p><p>"So..." Thalia's voice was stiff. "Why can't we tell Harry about Louis? This is obviously important enough to make you guys scared."</p><p>Luke pursed his lips. "We don't know exactly how dangerous Louis is. If we tell Harry without Louis's consent, then I'm sure that an accidental Act of Wrath could occur. A lot of innocent people could die."</p><p>A heavy silence blanketed the air.</p><p>Jay, who had been strangely quiet, locked eyes with Luke. "So what's the plan? How are we going to get Louis to agree and tell Harry?"</p><p>Luke licked his lips, looking at Zayn. "This is where things get tricky. In order for Louis to agree, we have to make him realize that he's not a sin or anomaly. Liam came up with a really good idea."</p><p>Liam sat up straighter in his seat.</p><p>"Well," Liam licked his lips. "The plan is simple. I think that we should allow Zayn to leave Olympus and meet Louis."</p><p>Everyone froze.</p><p>Zayn, as the Goddess of love and beauty, had more power than most would think. While Gods and Goddesses could see his true form, every single human would see him as their personal definition of beauty. </p><p>Or in other words, their soulmate.</p><p>Luke cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. "I've already given my permission. Sierra has as well. Until Louis understands, Harry cannot know about their soul-bond."</p><p>Jay swallowed thickly. "Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"I don't really have a choice."</p><p>********</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUTHOR'S NOTE</p><p>thoughts on the rest of the Olympians?</p><p>also, in actual mythology, Hades isn't an Olympian. Hestia and Dionysus also differ in some versions, so I had both of them there.</p><p>and what about Jay? what do you think her role will be?</p><p>THOUGHTS???</p><p>THEORIES????</p><p>*******</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cerberus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“The more I see, the less I know for sure.”<br/>― John Lennon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p><p>"You look tired."</p><p>Michael huffed at Louis's teasing words, quickly adjusting his oversized hoodie before sitting down next to his best friend. He had remnants of make-up on his pale skin, making it more and more obvious that he had just rolled out of bed.</p><p>Of Luke's bed.</p><p>Louis snickered quietly, taking a sip of his tea as he scrolled through his phone. "Also grumpy, apparently. Is Luke really that bad in bed?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>With a loud sigh, Michael grabbed Louis's bagel and tore off a piece. "I wouldn't know. We didn't sleep together."</p><p>Louis's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"</p><p>"I didn't sleep with Luke."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega studied his best friend with narrowed eyes. Michael looked like a proper mess, but the hoodie he had thrown over his petite frame definitely wasn't his. "But you're wearing his hoodie, Michael."</p><p>Michael blinked. "He told me to."</p><p>Since when does Michael take orders?</p><p>Louis pursed his lips, still trying to make sense of the information. "So what did you guys do when he took you upstairs? No offense, but he doesn't seem like the type to cuddle and watch a movie."</p><p>Michael's mouth twitched. "Well..."</p><p>"Well...what?"</p><p>The green-eyed omega took another bite of Louis's bagel. "Some frat guy tried to drug me last night. Luke apparently noticed and pretended to be my alpha."</p><p>Louis choked on his food. </p><p>Drug?!</p><p>Michael took a drink of Louis's tea, watching his best friend process the information. "Luke basically saved my drunk ass and dragged me upstairs. He made me lay down and stayed with me all night."</p><p>Louis blinked multiple times. </p><p>"He-" Michael chewed on his bottom lip. "He woke up super early this morning and told me to take some of his clothes. Then he left."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega still couldn't make sense of any new information. Michael had been against Luke Hemmings since they arrived on campus, especially since he's never liked alpha gods with a literal god complex.</p><p>And Luke is a King, which was worse.</p><p>Louis swallowed thickly. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Michael fiddled with the sweater sleeves, obviously trying to come up with a good answer. "I don't know. I always thought that Luke was this ignorant fuckboy with no concern of anybody else."</p><p>Well...</p><p>"Now? I'm not so sure."</p><p>Louis smiled softly, grabbing Michael's hand. "I was talking about someone trying to drug you, Mikey. That shit is scary."</p><p>Michael blushed. "Oh. Sorry."</p><p>The small omega chuckled, fixing his way-too-masculine jeans before getting to his feet. "Don't worry about it. I'm still waiting for Liam, so do you want me to grab you breakfast while I get more tea?"</p><p>"Please do. I'm starving."</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes and started to approach the small cafe that was on-campus. Liam was supposed to meet them for breakfast, but the brown-eyed alpha was late and not answering texts.</p><p>Besides, Louis had to ask him questions about Mythologists.</p><p>His early morning visit from Erin and Markus had left Louis in a state of confused shock. His guilt about lying to Harry, who didn't deserve it, was now growing bigger at the newest revelation. The entire world was suffering from his lies.</p><p>The stress was suffocating.</p><p>After buying a chocolate muffin and caramel cappuccino, Louis made his way to the table. Mich to his surprise, Liam was sitting next to Michael with an unfamiliar omega in tow.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>The unfamiliar omega was dressed in an expensive-looking outfit with matching accessories. He looks reserved, but his hyper movements definitely screamed otherwise. Especially since he was eagerly grasping Michael's hair in wonder.</p><p>Michael looks slightly annoyed.</p><p>This omega, though, didn't seem to notice. Although Louis was quick to pick up on his demeanor, that wasn't the first thing he noticed. This unfamiliar omega held an aura of other-worldly beauty, outshining any other omega in the vicinity.</p><p>"-and I love this color!"</p><p>Michael tried to pull away. "Uh-"</p><p>The unfamiliar omega, though, continued to talk animatedly. "What do you think, Liam? I didn't know that humans could dye their hair like this!"</p><p>Liam sighed, gently detaching the excited omega from a slightly terrified Michael. His reaction and calm demeanor were almost comical. "Calm down, Zayn. I know that you're excited, but not everyone likes to be touched without their permission."</p><p>Zayn pouted. "But-"</p><p>"Liam?" </p><p>Louis spoke calmly, shifting slightly as all three boys turned to look at him. Michael looked relieved, Liam looked surprised, and the unfamiliar omega gasped and started to pull on the alpha's jacket.</p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>Liam waved. "Louis! This is-"</p><p>The puppy-eyed alpha was interrupted as Zayn surged forward to grasp Louis's face. </p><p>Louis flinched in surprise.</p><p>"I'm Zayn!" The omega squealed loudly, pinching Louis's cheeks. "You're so pretty! I can totally see why Harry likes you so much and everyone else seems a little scared of you. Plenty of people find beauty scary-"</p><p>Before Louis has a chance to respond, Liam pulls Zayn backward with a stern look on his features. The tall omega flushed pink as the alpha looked at him.</p><p>Liam's stern look deepened. "What did we talk about, Zee?"</p><p>Zayn pursed his lips and looked at his feet. "You said that some people like personal space. You also said not to take my ring off in public, which keeps the humans from seeing me as their personal definition of beauty."</p><p>Humans? </p><p>"Good boy." </p><p>Louis awkwardly cleared his throat, making both boys look at him. "Not to interrupt, but what's going on?"</p><p>Michael made a noise of agreement. "Ditto."</p><p>Liam sighed and gestured for Louis to sit down. "Zayn is visiting from Olympus. He doesn't leave very often, so he doesn't quite understand social cues."</p><p>Olympus?</p><p>"Olympus?!" Michael blurted loudly. "That's fucking cool!"</p><p>Louis swallowed thickly as he sat down at the table, trying to ignore the ice-cold feeling in his bloodstream. Zayn and Liam sat across from them, smiling excitedly at Michael's words of acceptance.</p><p>Michael snatched the coffee from Louis, still studying Zayn. "So you're a God, right? What's your vibe?"</p><p>"Vibe?" Zayn repeated in confusion.</p><p>Louis resisted the urge to facepalm at Michael's stupidity. It was hard to interpret him sometimes. "He's asking what you're the God of, Zayn. I apologize for his inability to speak proper English."</p><p>Zayn's face lit up with a wide grin. "I'm a Goddess, actually. Technically, I'm the reincarnation of Aphrodite. She's the Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, passion, and procreation."</p><p>What?</p><p>Michael, though, was the one to voice his confusion. "Really? How can a boy be a Goddess, though?"</p><p>Zayn's brown eyes flickered to Louis's for a brief moment. "Celestial deities don't have to specifically male or female. More feminine deities tend to be an omega, while the more masculine tend to be alpha."</p><p>Liam shifted in his seat. "There have been certain people outside of that, though."</p><p>Leave.</p><p>Louis needs to leave.</p><p>"Oh..." Michael took a bite of his muffin. "That's kinda cool."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega froze at his best friend's acceptance. "H-he's right. That's really cool to know that it doesn't matter."</p><p>Change the subject.</p><p>Please.</p><p>Michael, however, leaned forward. "So, like, you're the Goddess of sex? I bet that you're attracting all the alphas, huh?"</p><p>Zayn blinked. "I'm queer, actually."</p><p>"Like...you're attracted to alphas and omegas?"</p><p>Louis wants to die.</p><p>Zayn nodded, obviously not bothered by the conversation at all. Liam, though, looked as uncomfortable as Louis. "Sex and pleasure shouldn't have a gender or sub-gender. The same thing goes for love, both platonic and romantic."</p><p>Michael nodded. "Do you get to help connect soulmates? I know that the Goddess of Marriage does, but she's super secretive about it."</p><p>"I do!" Zayn grinned. "Did you know that when a God or Goddess dies, they get to choose their next reincarnation?"</p><p>Louis shot an annoyed glance at Liam.</p><p>Liam simply grinned awkwardly, not looking apologetic in the slightest for the current situation. It was becoming more and more apparent that Zayn was obviously here to speak with Louis, which wasn't going to fly with the small omega.</p><p>The small omega narrowed his eyes. "Why don't we go get Zayn some breakfast, Liam? I'm willing to pay."</p><p>The alpha visibly paled.</p><p>"U-uh, sure."</p><p>*****</p><p>"I know that you're mad, but-"</p><p>Louis scoffed loudly, crossing his arms as Liam followed him across the crowded courtyard. "Zayn seems nice, but why is he here? I'm not dumb, Liam. I know that you brought him here to prove a point."</p><p>Liam's mouth twitched. "You need to accept your existence, Louis. You're not the only male omega that's a reincarnated goddess."</p><p>"God, you're suffocating!"</p><p>Plenty of their fellow students were staring, but Louis couldn't bring himself to care. That caged monster in his soul was trying to burst free and cause as much chaos as possible, which absolutely could not happen.</p><p>Ever.</p><p>Liam finally wrapped a hand around Louis's arm. "I'm suffocating? You called Harry last night after telling him to leave you alone!"</p><p>Louis's jaw clenched. "Let go of me."</p><p>The alpha's brown gaze hardened. "I will not. You keep hurting Harry with all of this back and forth shit, Louis. It's not fair that you know about being each other's soulmates and he has no fucking clue."</p><p>"Let me go, Liam."</p><p>Louis's bloodstream was white-hot and his pretty blue eyes were a dangerous red. Liam faltered but didn't release his arm.</p><p>Liam looked like he was struggling with ignoring the obvious order, but he can't allow Louis to keep running away from his problems. "He can help you with your powers, Louis. You're more alike than you think."</p><p>"I won't repeat myself again, Liam."</p><p>"Just-"</p><p>Before Liam could finish his sentence, though, he was interrupted by a low growl that seemed to shake the ground. In a flash, the brown-eyed alpha was tackled by a blur of spotted fur and ruby-red eyes.</p><p>What the-</p><p>Louis stumbled backward, landing on the wet grass.</p><p>A large dog was pinning Liam to the ground, snapping its teeth dangerously close to the alpha's face. Shocked screams echoed throughout the courtyard, but not from the terrifying attack that just occurred.</p><p>This dog had three fucking heads.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>Louis's heart raced in his ears as he watched Liam squirm under the dog's weight. "L-Liam? What do I do? What is that?!"</p><p>The dog froze as Louis's voice greeted its ears.</p><p>Liam, however, didn't freeze and simply sent Louis a pleading glance. "C-call him off, Your Highness. Or call Harry. I'd really appreciate it!"</p><p>Your Highness?</p><p>Harry?</p><p>Louis swallowed his fear and crawled forward a little bit. "U-um....Come here, puppy. Don't eat him, yeah? I'm absolutely sure that Liam won't taste as good as you think he will. He's a bit bitter."</p><p>The dog's red eyes dimmed.</p><p>The middle head was a mix of gray and white, with one blue eye and one green. The one on the far right was a solid grey with green eyes, while the far left was a solid white with blue eyes. He was so familiar, it made Louis's heart race.</p><p>"That's a good puppy."</p><p>The large dog stepped off of Liam's chest, approaching Louis with a curious expression on each of his faces'. He was terrifyingly big, but he was big enough to make anybody at least slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>Louis flinched. "U-um, I d-"</p><p>The middle head pressed his nose against Louis's hand, sniffing curiously. Almost as if he was trying to figure something out.</p><p>"Liam? I d- Gah!"</p><p>Louis's sentence was cut off as the large dog lunged towards him and basically tackled his tiny frame. Instead of growling or biting, though, each head eagerly licked at the omega's face like they were excited to see him.</p><p>Strange...</p><p>The small omega struggled under the excited dog, gingerly wrapping a hand around the leather collar. It felt worn and familiar, but Louis couldn't figure out from where.</p><p>Louis glanced at the shiny nametag.</p><p>CERBERUS.</p><p>IF FOUND, PLEASE RETURN TO THE UNDERWORLD</p><p>Cerberus?</p><p>Louis gently sighed, pushing against the dog's large chest. "Cerberus, down. You're getting dog hair all over my clothes."</p><p>Immediately, Cerberus stopped.</p><p>With his tail wagging wildly, the large hellhound sat next to Louis and yipped excitedly. He looked adorable and harmless, despite the fact he almost ripped Liam's throat out a few moments prior.</p><p>Louis forced himself not to grin, choosing to focus on Liam instead. "Are you okay? I didn't summon a dog on purpose, I swear."</p><p>Liam sat upright, wiping dog saliva from his face. He looked disgusted and a bit miffed at the slight tears in his clothes. "I'm fine......but what the fuck is he doing up here? He's harmless, but Harry keeps in the Underworld!"</p><p>Cerberus growled in Liam's direction.</p><p>"I-" Louis glanced at the dog. "I don't know."</p><p>Liam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Check his bag? Sometimes, although rarely, Harry uses him to send messages. He must be really busy right now."</p><p>Louis nodded, gently unfastening the leather bag that was attached to Cerberus's torso. Inside, sealed with black wax and some strange image, was a large envelope with scrawled handwriting on the front.</p><p>Sunshine.</p><p>The small omega flushed pink.</p><p>With trembling fingers, Louis opened the envelope and pulled out a thick card. Even more scrawled writing was on the front, further proving that this letter was indeed from the alpha he couldn't stop thinking about.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dear Sunshine,</p><p>Sorry about this.</p><p>Normally, I would have talked to you in person, but the Underworld has become increasingly chaotic these past couple of days. I've had to use Cerberus a lot today, so I'm sure he won't mind an extra mission.</p><p>By the way, Cerberus is harmless. He's a tad anti-social and only likes me, so don't be surprised if he seems a bit...distant.</p><p>I'm writing this because I'm sure you've already received my gift this morning. I tried to send it to your first class in the greenhouse, so don't be too mad. If all goes as planned, Cerberus should be with it or close behind.</p><p>Anyways, I'm wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight? I'd love to see you again and possibly discuss the events from last night.</p><p>I hope to hear from you soon.</p><p>- Harry</p><p>********</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUTHOR'S NOTE</p><p>ahhhh baby cerberus is here!</p><p>ngl, but I totally came up with chapter while high as a kite. That's actually how I come up with a lot of my stories/chapters lmao</p><p>What do you think the surprise is?</p><p>THOUGHTS???</p><p>THEORIES???</p><p>****</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>